Cowboys and Angels
by JamesRamsey
Summary: It's not a hobby, it's a way of life. Life in the Rodeo is a circus and sometimes it feels a bit like a soap opera. Jasper knows his friend needs to be distracted after the death of his father, riding the rodeo will be just the thing he needs. When Alice's long lost best-friend returns from the north with problems of her own, will the two of them be just what the other needs? AH/AU
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Yup another story. This one is compliments of Cris (aka judo_lin). She is evil and has the unholy ability to scare the crap out of me by randomly Tweeting me pictures of spiders on Twitter. So we have struck a deal - in exchange for her prohibition from all things arachnid on Twitter, I would write her a Cowboyward. I know, me writing an Edward story is completely new territory for me. We'll see how it goes.

So here it is, a story in three parts. It is written in its entirety, but to ensure her compliance to the rules, I will be posting one chapter a week for the next three weeks. If anyone sees her Tweeting pictures of ANYTHING remotely resembling a spider please contact me so I can take down this story. Of course my readers will never lose out as I will be happy to email them a copy. It will just ensure Cris doesn't get to see it. Yup I can be evil too!

* * *

Chapter 1

I hung up after spending several hours on the phone with my best friend going over the schedule for this year's rodeo circuit. He was a changed man since his dad had died unexpectedly a few months ago. The happy, easy-going ladies' man had become sullen and withdrawn. He had wanted to cancel the year entirely and retire to take over running the ranch, but his momma stood firm – he was to chase his dreams for one more year as planned; his father would have wanted it that way.

Times sure were changing. This year would be my last as well. I had a wife now, and as much as we both loved the rodeo, we wanted to settle down and have a family more. I wanted to see my willowy wife round with my child. I wanted black haired little girls sweet talking me into a pony and tough little boys to take to Mutton Bustin'. We weren't getting any younger, and, at least in my case, the broncs were getting tougher. I knew my wife would still be running barrels and bending poles when she was old and gray and our kids would be right there with her, but the time had come to take a few years to slow down and start making babies instead of just practicing. There would be plenty of years to look forward to, watching the young ones chase down their own buckles.

So this year would be our last run at glory. Not only were we going to be riding the bulls and broncs, but we were going to be dragging the horses along and trying team-roping at some of the smaller rodeos. If we were any good then it would be something to look forward to in a few years. But after the National Finals in Vegas come December, I would be a full-time rancher and family man. Truth be told, I was looking forward to it. But this last year would be more about helping my best friend find his feet again. His future was secure, his ranch profitable, but losing his father had knocked him in the dirt harder than any bull ever could. The schedule we worked out was busy to say the least, but with bulls and broncs to ride, and me relying on him as a partner in the team-roping, he wouldn't have time to dwell on what he'd lost. And maybe, just maybe, he would find that one woman that would bring everything into focus like I had.

As if thinking of her had called her to me, she flitted in the room with an uncharacteristically troubled look on her face and tears welling up in her big blue eyes. "What's the matter, darlin'?"

"I just got off the phone with Emmett."

I smiled at the thought of my brother-in-law. The man was built like a linebacker and had been quite the steer-wrestler before he got married and settled down with his wife Rosalie about five years back. Rose was pregnant with their second child. "Is everything alright with the baby? She's too early to go into labour isn't she?" Only a complication could put that look on my, normally happy, girl's face.

She waved me off. "Rose is fine but he ran into an old friend of ours at the service station in Gainesville. Do you remember Bella Swan?"

I smiled, remembering Alice talk about her best friend from high school. I had only met her a couple of times when we all used to compete in the high school rodeo circuit. Being a year older than Alice and Bella, I really didn't get to know Alice until after Bella had already left. Alice had said something about Bella moving up north to Washington to be with her father for senior year. "She's back in town? That's great. How are her parents? Is she visitin' her mom?"

Alice started wringing her hands, her chin quivering slightly. "That's just it. Remember I told you that her mother died in a car crash the summer before senior year?"

I nodded, vaguely remembering the story now that she mentioned it.

"Well, her dad died three years ago." A tear ran down her cheek. "She's all alone, Jazz."

I reached out and pulled her gently into my lap, she was so tiny her weight was nothing. "I'm sorry to hear that, darlin'." I used my thumb to gently brush her tears away. "How's she holdin' up?"

Alice let out a sob. "That's the worst part. I guess her dad must have had some debts cause after he died…she lost the house. I think…Emmett got the impression that she's…that she's…homeless."

My mouth fell open. "Back up, honey. Tell me the whole story."

Her breath choked as she tried to calm down. "Em said he saw her at the Texaco station. She was driving a beat-up truck and towing a goose-neck trailer with a couple horses in it. He scooped her up in a big hug, like he does, and insisted on taking her out to lunch. I mean he – we haven't seen her in like seven years. She used to practically live at our house before her momma died." She stopped to grab a fresh kleenex from her pocket and blew her nose. "Well, over the course of lunch he finds out that her daddy died three years ago. She put a nice face on, but he says she's been riding the rodeos up north and doing odd jobs to support herself."

"That's a horrible story, sweetheart, but maybe she's happy. How do you know she's homeless?" I tried to reassure her, knowing she tended to the dramatic side at times, but even I had a bad feeling that I hadn't heard the full story.

"Would I be this upset if she was happy?" She half shrieked and smacked my chest before continuing. "Emmett said she looks terrible. I mean he said she's beautiful, but that she's really skinny and looks run down."

"Well where is she stayin'? Did you get a number for her? You could always call her and invite her to stay here." It would go a long way toward easing Alice's mind if she could see her friend for herself.

Alice nodded as she wiped her nose, the makeup around her eyes black and smeared from her tears. "She laughed when she answered the phone. Apparently I took half an hour longer than she expected for me to call. I blamed Emmett for taking too long to call me." She laughed at little. "She should be here in about an hour. I told her we could stable her 'boys' for her while she visits."

I brushed her hair back behind her ear. "Of course we can. We have some empty stalls in the stallion barn or there are paddocks off the mare motel." I rubbed her back soothingly as she dried her tears. "How long is she stayin'?"

Alice let out a frustrated sigh. "Only the night. She's headed to the Winter Classic in Mesquite."

"She'll get there early. It doesn't start till the weekend," I thought out loud.

"Bella said something about setting up early and getting a prime spot."

I hugged her before standing her up on her feet. "Well then you'll have at least a few hours to catch up. Now I'm going to run down to the stallion barn and see about those stalls. You're going to want to fix your face so she doesn't know you've been cryin'."

Alice looked horrified and I laughed as she ran off to repair the damage.

I had just finished smoothing out the sawdust in the second stall when I heard an old diesel truck pull in the drive. By the time I made it out of the barn, there was plenty of squealing and laughing to be heard. My first impression of Bella Swan was that she had been rode hard and put away wet. While she had a bright smile on her face, it never quite lit up her eyes, and there were dark circles around them from lack of sleep. She had long brown hair pulled into a ponytail under an AQHA ball cap, and her worn sheepskin carhart jacket almost seemed to swallow her up.

Alice noticed me getting closer and pulled Bella around so she could be introduced. "B, this is my husband, Jasper Whitlock. I don't know if you remember meeting him when we were kids."

A smirk spread across her face as she offered a heavily calloused hand out to shake. "Of course I remember. It's great to see you again, Jasper." She turned that smirk towards Alice. "Nice to see she managed to hog-tie you. I hope the branding wasn't too painful."

Alice's mouth dropped open in horrified shock, her blue eyes wide. "I can't…you weren't ever…" My outspoken, never-at-a-loss-for-words little wife was rendered speechless and had turned ten shades of red.

"Branding?" I felt the smile threatening to spread. Apparently there was more to this story.

"Oh yes. Ali always said that she was going to hog-tie you and brand you so all the buckle bunnies would know who you belonged to. She wasn't Texas High School Rodeo Association Goat Tying champ for no reason, she had incentive." Bella wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

My laughter was drowned out by Alice's outraged shriek. "Isabella Marie Swan, that was not something that you were supposed to repeat! Ever!"

Bella backed away as Alice playfully smacked at her, the two of them laughing hysterically.

Neighing from inside the trailer stopped the playful chase that had started. "Coming," Bella sang out. As she walked to the back of the trailer she said, "Let me introduce you to my boys."

I looked over the truck and trailer with a critical eye. You could tell a lot about a cowboy (or cowgirl) by the rig they drive. In this case, things were looking just a bleak as Alice had thought. The truck had seen better days but seemed sound. The two-toned blue and gray early 90's model Dodge dually towed a small, three-horse Sooner gooseneck that was in good repair but had definitely seen better days.

I walked around the back of the trailer to see Bella backing a large black Quarter Horse off the trailer. He was tall and well-built with a suspicious eye and a small white star.

"This is Stanley. Don't be offended if he's kinda standoffish, and don't try to force your company on him or he'll cover you in snot." She tied him to the side of the trailer before going back into the trailer to get the second horse.

While I waited, I took a longer look at Stanley. He seemed to be appraising me as well, and for some reason I got the feeling that I was coming up lacking.

The sound of hooves had me turning to see a smaller, more athletic, brown gelding with a white blaze and two white socks in the front, stepping down. His eyes were bright and curious and he danced in place, careful to avoid bumping anyone.

"Oh! He's gorgeous!" Alice cooed.

Bella chuckled and rubbed the horses face. "He knows it too. This is Rocket, my barrel horse."

"What do you use Stanley for?" I asked. The two horses could not have been more different. One was built for speed and agility, while the other looked like he could take on a freight train and win.

"Stanley is an all-around cow horse, but I use him for pick-up riding mostly," she said as she bent down to run her hands over Rocket's legs to check for injury.

I was stunned and I could see Alice was as well. Pickup riders were the guys that are in the arena running interference between a rank bull and the rider they just bucked off, or in most cases, helping a cowboy off the back off a bronc at the end of his 8 seconds. Normally, it was big guys on top of bigger horses that could strong arm a guy out of harms' way or muscle the flank strap off a bronc. They were great riders with quick reflexes. It could be dangerous work, and I had only ever heard rumors of women doing it. I hadn't ever met one.

"Pickup riding…isn't that..." Alice trailed off not wanting to offend Bella.

Bella simply chuckled. "Yeah it's a man's world, and I don't do it all that often. I'm good though. Well, Stanley is good. He isn't intimidated by anything and just muscles right on up to those broncs for me to grab the flank strap, and he's a lot of horse for a cowboy to hang onto when they need a lift. I've only ever had to ride with the bulls once and that was more than enough for me." She shook her head at the memory before refocusing on us. "So where can I stash these two that they won't be in the way?"

I recovered quicker than Alice and led the way to the barn where I had readied the stalls. "I got stalls all set up for them in the stallion barn if that's alright."

"Works for me. They know how to behave. We don't need anything so fancy though. A couple of paddocks would be fine. We don't want to be a bother." She untied Stanley and the two of them followed behind her like well-trained dogs.

"Nonsense." Alice snorted. "The paddock's for you; the boys get the penthouse suites."

We got the horses settled quickly, and I was shocked as Stanley circled twice and lay down, apparently to take a nap.

Bella chuckled at my reaction. "We stay so many places that he lost any kind of nervousness in new situations long ago. Napping is always first on his list. Food is always around; a place to lie down is a luxury."

Alice and I shared a speaking glance as Bella hung up the halters.

She turned to face us with a tired smile. "So where can I park my rig so it won't be in the way?"

I showed her where she could back the trailer alongside the barn, and Alice waited for her to finish.

Bella jumped out of the truck. "Do you mind if I plug my trailer in? I like to read at night but the battery for my living-quarters is getting kind of warn out."

Alice and I blinked.

"You don't have to sleep in the trailer. I have a guestroom all set up for you," Alice said, frowning.

"I wouldn't want to impose," she said chewing on her bottom lip nervously.

"We would be happy to have you, Bella," I reassured her.

She readjusted her hat and zipped her coat another inch closed. Nervous ticks. "Umm…that would be great. I mean if you're sure."

Alice ushered us to the trailer. "Come on, Jasper can grab your bag and we can have a sleepover like we used to."

When she opened the door it was obvious that this was Bella's _home_. And it was not a 'living-quarters' trailer. The trailer had been built with the front section as a dressing room. A few hooks for clothes, a couple of bars for saddle pads; in a pinch a foam pad could be put in the overhead for the occasional overnight. But not to live in. Not for three years.

Old thread-bare towels had been sewn to create curtains for the tiny windows. A small beat-up cupboard had been screwed to the wall with a small, mirrored medicine-cabinet above it. A tiny microwave sat on the top of the cupboard and just inside the door was a camping port-o-potty with a cooler beside it. A small ladder led to the spacious overhead that housed a single-sized mattress mounded with multiple blankets, leaving plenty of room for the suitcase beside it and a few old milk crates with books and photo albums in them. A fishing rod and reel hung from hooks above one of the windows.

"I'll just pass you down my suitcase." Bella said in a small voice. She was clearly embarrassed now and looked to be holding back tears.

She climbed in and the suitcase she passed down was something that Alice would have carried her make-up in. I took it from her carefully, cognizant of the fact that it probably housed every stitch of clothing she owned. She avoided looking at us as she stepped out with a backpack over her shoulder, closing and locking the trailer door behind her.

"Let's get you settled in, sugar," I said quietly as Alice led her now seemingly deflated friend to the house.

Dinner was a subdued affair where Bella skillfully avoided any topic of how she had been living for the past three years. She talked about all the places she had seen, the people she had met, great horses she had gotten to ride. The sagging economy had caused many of the rodeos up north to be cancelled or had become so small that it wasn't worth her while to work them. Now that she was back in the south she could practically work every weekend. It seemed Bella had become a jack-of-all-trades. If the prize money was good, and she thought she had a shot, she and Rocket would enter into the Barrel races or pole bending. Stanley did well in the AQHA shows for Working Cow-horse or halter events. At the rodeos she hired out as a pickup rider on Stanley or helped sort the cattle for the roping and wrestling. If no one needed her for that, she set up shop out of the back of her truck as a mobile farrier, which is where most of her income seemed to come from.

"I used do quite a good business back in Washington, but the downturn in the economy meant there was less money in horses. It's better here and in California."

"Where are you coming from?" Alice asked as she scraped more mashed potatoes onto Bella's plate.

Bella stopped her from piling on more pot-roast as she answered. "Oklahoma City by way of Las Vegas. Me and the boys worked the AQHA World Show in November before heading to Vegas for the National Finals. We left Nevada December 12th. I came back this way through OK City. I needed to get one of my saddles fixed and Stockyard City has some great saddle shops, and it's kind of on the way to Mesquite."

"Where did you spend Christmas?" I dreaded the answer before I finished asking the question.

Bella tried to smile casually but the sadness was clear in her eyes. "The Stockyards in OK City. It's pretty dead there this time of year, lots of room for the boys to stretch their legs."

Learning that Bella had spent Christmas in a rank feedlot alone pretty much killed the conversation for the rest of the meal.

Bella insisted on washing the dishes and cleaning the kitchen. Watching the two of them work silently but seamlessly together highlighted just how few women friends Alice had. The two of them were physically alike with Bella being the taller of the two by a couple of inches, but years of riding horses and doing farm work had left them with really athletic figures. But despite Bella's added height, she was actually skinnier than my girl. Alice was small and lithe. Bella looked like she could be curvier, but she needed a month or more of good home-cooked meals to get there.

When they were done cleaning up, Alice didn't leave Bella an option and told her that she had laid out towels in the bathroom so Bella could "take a swim in the tub".

"Are you saying I stink, Cullen?" Bella laughed, the mood lifting instantly and the two of them were back smiling and laughing.

"Hey, it's Whitlock now," Alice wrinkled her nose, "and if the boot fits…"

I couldn't help the smile on my face at the sounds of their happy laughter from upstairs for the rest of the night.

I angrily smacked my gloves on my thigh, raising a small cloud of dust when they hit my worn chaps. I looked back at my favorite mount as he limped into the barn behind me. He threw a shoe – again. And of course he was the one I had the highest hopes for in the team-roping.

Hearing hurried boots, I looked up to see Bella running into the barn looking worried. I chuckled as she ran to her 'boys' with whispered apologies. "I fed them breakfast already. I figured Alice had kept you up pretty late and you deserved the sleep-in."

She looked up at me sagging in relief. "Thank you so much. I haven't slept this late in…well it's been years since I saw this side of 9 a.m. from under the covers."

I hooked my gelding up in the cross-ties and bent down to feel his leg. He had stumbled pretty hard when the shoe came off and now he was limping with heat in his leg. I swore softly.

"What happened?" Bella asked.

"New farrier in town, the old one retired. This is the third time I've had a shoe come off – twice on this horse. The guy talks a good game, but his newfangled ideas and fancy shoes don't stay on for shit!" I stood up and started unsaddling, disgusted that the goals I had set on this horse for the day were shot to hell. "It'll be days before he's sound again and probably a week before that Yankee-trained city kid can get back here…waste of goddamn time…" I cursed under my breath. I didn't want to have to look for another competent farrier. The guys were a dime a dozen and ninety-five percent of them were crap. The good ones were so busy that they weren't taking any more new clients.

When I came back from stowing my saddle in the tack room, Bella was standing back appraising my gelding. She untied him and walked him forward a few steps, muttering and shaking her head at what she saw. She looked up with a frown and handed me the lead rope. "Can you lead him down the alley and back so I can watch him walk?"

I didn't protest and simply did as she asked grateful to have another horseperson's opinion on what she saw.

"No wonder you got shoes popping off; the horse is balanced all wrong. He's not breaking over properly for his conformation." At the confused look on my face she went on to explain. "Shoeing is about more than just the foot. You have to look at the conformation of the horse and how your trimming is affecting the knee, the leg, and the shoulder. Your boy has little feet for a Quarter Horse. Nothing you can do about it; that's the way the good Lord made him. Your farrier tried to make his feet bigger because that's the way 'they're supposed to look'." She shook her head in disgust again. "Fools forget they are shoeing an animal not just a foot,"

"Can you fix it?" I asked, happy to have an explanation.

She nodded. "I'll get my stuff. I'll have to unhook my trailer so I can back the truck up to the barn. I want to hot shoe him and I need my forge."

"Whatever you need to do," I nodded. "I appreciate the help."

"You realize the minute I pick up that foot you won't be able to get your money back from the other guy right?"

"I don't care; I need him safe and sound." I thought about the ways I _would_ be getting my money back from the hack for the multiple times he had been out to work on the horses and the work I now had to have redone.

Alice came out almost an hour later and found me holding a lead rope while Bella's tiny body was wedged under my horse, muttering as she shaped and reshaped the hoof and shoe. From time to time she would take a step back and take a look at the horse as a whole before getting back to work. She was a little bit of a thing with her heavy cow hide chinks and fitted, down vest showcasing her small body. Honestly, she didn't look big enough or tough enough to be doing the jobs that her current lifestyle demanded of her. I could easily see why Alice had been practically force feeding her at dinner. She looked like a stiff breeze might blow her away, never mind an ornery colt or bad tempered stud.

"What's going on?" Alice asked as she burrowed deeper into her coat, shivering a bit.

When I explained the problem Alice frowned. "What about Miss Milly?"

"Who's Miss Milly?" Bella asked over the clanging of her hammer and the roaring of her propane forge.

"Alice's barrel horse," I answered her, concerned at the thought of a shoe letting go as Alice and Milly rounded a barrel at top speed. I had seen some spectacular wrecks - and the injuries, and in rare cases deaths - in my time and swallowed at the thought of Alice being the one under 1,000 pounds of injured and panicked horse.

Bella stopped hammering to look up at us with wide eyes. "You got this new guy to shoe all your horses?"

I sighed and rubbed at my forehead. "Yeah."

Alice was already moving to get out her mare. "Can you take a look at Milly?"

"One at a time, Ali." Bella lined up the hot shoe and the hoof, the smell of burnt hair filled the air and white smoke rose from around the shoe. Satisfied with what she saw, she stood and took the hot shoe to the waiting bucket of water as the sizzle of hot metal filled the air she turned to look at me. "How many horses did you have done?"

I sighed heavily. "He trimmed all of them, but I had him shoe the horses we're taking on the circuit with us. Four total."

She pursed her lips but got back to work nailing on the new shoes, crimping and filing the nails.

As I led my gelding back to his stall I was amazed to see he wasn't favoring his leg. "What did you do? He's not even limpin'."

Bella smiled a bit. "I made sure the foot was balanced. He wasn't all that hurt, but the way he had been trimmed meant that when he twisted the shoe off he was putting more pressure on-"

"You know what, I don't care." I interrupted her. "Can you fix 'em?"

She looked at me blankly. "Fix what?"

"The horses we're takin' on the circuit? And take a look at the others. I can't have a bullshit trim job laming my horses or killin' my wife." I nodded in Alice's direction where she was petting her mare's face as they waited.

"How many are we talking here?"

"The four for rodeo, and ten that are barefoot but are stayin' home." I saw the hesitation on her face, but after what I just saw, she was worth her weight in gold. "I'll pay you extra for the short notice."

She looked offended and put her hands on her hips. "You will not! You put me and my boys up for the night. I'm happy to help. I'm just not sure I can get them all done today."

"So stay a couple more days." Alice piped up looking hopeful. Bella looked like she might protest but Alice hurried to convince her. "Please, B! It'll be fun! Mesquite doesn't start for like four more days. We're only two hours away and the boys can spend some time in the pasture while you make a little money."

"I'm not taking your money!" She threw her hands up in the air.

"You sure as hell are!" I snorted out. "Three reasons, A- I would have to pay to have the problem fixed anyway, and it may or may not work out. I'd rather give the money to you. B- I don't want that hack stepping foot back on my ranch, monkeying with my horses feet again, and C- I know you wouldn't do anything to put my wife's life in danger. You shoe her horse, and if anything goes wrong I know it won't be because her horse fell off his shoes." I pointed at her as I emphasized my arguments, refusing to take no for an answer. "You're doin' the job, I'm paying you your goin' rate, and I'm going to be happy as a pig in slop doin' it."

Her lips started to twist and before long she was chuckling. "A pig, Jasper? Really?"

Alice started giggling and before long, the two of them were hanging off each other, laughing at some kind of mental image they both magically shared. It was good to see them so happy, and I couldn't help but join in. "Alright, alright…that's enough laughin' at my expense. Alice, bring that mare of yours up here so the lady can get back to work."

When Bella Swan pulled out of our ranch four days later, I was truly sad to see her go. She was an extraordinary woman who had been dealt a shit hand in life. I thought over all that I had learned about in only a few short days. She was intensely lonely but had nothing and no one to anchor her anywhere. Her two horses were the reason she got up in the morning. Without living family around to help out, she had to follow the rodeos and horse shows around the country to make a living. The woman had a heart the size of Texas and the pride to match. She insisted on deducting the regular nightly stable fees for her boys from the money I paid her to trim and shoe the ranch horses. And if what I paid was her regular rate then I had no doubt that she was barely getting by. I _knew_ she had given me a deal somehow though.

Some of the _good ol' boys_ around the circuit still held some prejudice against women farriers, so I figured the only way she could keep up was to have lower rates. But from what I saw, the woman was a damn talented 'shoer. She had a gentle hand and a soft honey voice that the crankiest of horses responded to but was tough enough that when push came to shove they got the reprimand necessary.

Alice stood beside me, her arms around my waist, sniffling back tears as her friend made the turn onto the highway. A couple of happy blasts on the horn and the beat up rig took that sweet little girl back out of our lives. "I don't want to lose her again, Jazz." She looked up at me with tears in her eyes and a quiver in her chin. "I want to help her somehow."

"Well then it's a good thing I got her to tell me what rodeos she's workin', isn't it?" I said softly. I was of like mind with my wife. That girl needed our help and some how, some way, come this time next year – she would be putting down roots right here in Whitesboro.

* * *

A/N: Show me love in the form of reviews. It's new territory for me and I would love to hear your thoughts. Please keep in mind that while I do show horses and love to go cutting with my Dad, I have never participated in the Rodeo. I have done my homework to the best of my ability but some of the facts and experiences may not be a perfect representation of Rodeo life. It's fiction, cut me some slack.

Major thanks go out to Maxipoo1024, my codependant lifemate and beta extraordinaire. She is all things possessive over my verbal vomit and I love her for it. Please go and check out her brilliance, Twilight and Supernatural fandoms are her playgrounds and my girl can tell a hell of a story!

To Cris - I hope this is what you wanted. Infact it's quite a bit more than what we agreed on, but it took on a life of its own.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Wow, I'm so glad you all like the story so far. Hope this one is just as well recieved. Let's meet Edward shall we?

* * *

Chapter 2

As I pulled in to the first rodeo of the season I thought about everything I had left at home. Momma had insisted that I follow through on the plans I had made with Jasper months ago. The problem with that is those plans no longer seemed all that important. Everything I had found vitally important before – the next buckle, the next ride…the next chick – it all seemed so pointless now. Every other year Jasper and I would chase around the country partying, riding, drinking – sometimes we hit the dirt, sometimes we got hurt, but sometimes we hit paydirt. Sometimes we won big money – the roar of the crowd, and the buckles, and saddles, and trophies, and women that came with it were an addictive high. Five months ago I wouldn't have given it up for anything.

Five months ago I had my head up my ass.

Odessa was too far from home to day trip it, so my first go 'round of the season would be a sort of dress rehearsal for the rest of the year. I had the truck and rig loaded down with everything Momma thought I would need – from feed and tack to beer and bedding. My two best guys Deuce and Trey, and my sweet Marie were loaded in the trailer, ready to be hauled from here to Cali. After this weekend I would be headed home to re-evaluate before truly hitting the road starting in Fort Worth and moving on to San Antonio. After that I was pretty much on the road until September.

As I pulled into the fairgrounds in Odessa I started looking for Jasper and Alice's rig, eager to set up and relax after the long drive; traffic had been bad and I needed a beer. They had left a day before I had and had promised to save me a spot beside them. I turned the corner and spotted their massive trailer easily. It was a white four-horse Sundowner with a huge living quarters and two pop outs. The awning was out and Alice had set up a picnic table beside the BBQ. They had one of the best spots next to the stable's back entrance, but next to them – half in their camp area – was a shitty little three horse trailer and rusted out Dodge truck parked half in Alice's eating area on an angle. The crappy rig was taking up two spaces because of the truck's park job, and clearly the owner hadn't noticed the orange traffic cones that had been set out to save my spot. Cursing under my breath I saw the owner sitting out front on a lawn chair working on his tack. I threw my truck into park and ran up to the small guy in the ball cap and baggy work jacket.

"Hey, asshole! Can't you see the cones? This spot was saved," I spat.

Before the guy could look up I heard my name being called. I turned to see Jasper jogging towards me. "You made it!" he said smiling as he clapped me on the back.

"Yup, just getting this fucknut to move his piece of shit so I can park my rig. Looks like he thought the cones were for decoration." I said mockingly.

Jasper paled and looked over my shoulder with wide eyes. I turned to see the 'small guy' stand and was shocked when the ball cap tipped back to reveal a beautiful woman rising out of the rickety lawn chair. Her perfect pink lips were pursed in anger and her pale face was flushed with embarrassment. Deep brown eyes met mine briefly and I saw the hurt in them. She tossed her tack down beside the chair and pulled a set of keys from her pocket. "I have a client. Let me know if I need to move my _piece of shit_ trailer too." She hopped into her truck and pulled away leaving me a nice big spot to park my trailer and set up camp next to Jasper and Alice.

The little trailer would be parked between us, but it was less than half the length of our big four-horse, living-quarters trailers. With it being backed up all the way to the fence it would leave a huge open space for the picnic table, chairs and the portable fire pit I brought with me. I realized quickly that this small woman was a friend of theirs, and the parking had been arranged for us all to camp together without being cramped by all the other cowboys.

"You are such an asshole," Jasper spat out. "She's been here for five days. She got in an argument over savin' these spots for us."

I took my hat off and ran my fingers through my hair feeling about two inches tall. "How the hell was I supposed to know? It's not like _I_ asked her to," I defended.

Jasper's eyes opened wide in disbelief. "How about havin' some common decency and politely askin' if she knew us?"

I was feeling something suspiciously like shame and didn't like it. "Are you gonna help me park my rig or are you gonna stand here and lecture me all day?" I tried to brush it off.

I could practically feel the rage pouring off him as his hands fisted at his sides. "We're not done with this conversation."

"Whatever."

I went around the back of my trailer to grab my horses before I backed the trailer into place. As I walked Deuce down the ramp I was worried when I saw he was limping. I was pissed when after getting Tray out, my sweet Marie was also limping and had lost a shoe. "Fuck!"

We tied them to the side of Jasper's trailer so I could look them over after I parked. My trailer wasn't quite as big as Alice and Jasper's because it was just me living in it, but it did have a few more luxuries. Sleek black and silver, it had room for four horses, a separate tack room, and full living-quarters. My home away from home came with a full bathroom complete with shower, a kitchen with granite countertops, and pop outs for the living room and kitchen table areas below a heavenly queen-sized mattress that was perfect for soothing away the aches of a hard day's competition.

The two beautiful new trailers sandwiching the little three horse only highlighted how dilapidated the woman's rig was. I shook my head and looked over at my horses. Both Deuce and Marie were favoring their sore legs and I walked over to run my hands over them. Deuce had a shoe half off and I cursed.

"You used the new kid too didn't you?" Jasper asked over my shoulder.

I nodded. "You have the same problem?"

"Yup," Jasper knelt beside me as we looked at the gelding's twisted shoe. "There's no heat in the leg,"

I sighed in frustration. "Yeah, but I still gotta get one of these hack travelling farriers to fix it."

Jasper laughed bitterly. "It's too bad you don't know when to keep your mouth shut. That lovely lady who you insulted so perfectly happens to be a talented 'shoer. She spent almost a week at our place trimming and re-shoeing the kid's fuck-ups. Rio came out of the arena limpin' and went back to his stall sound as a dollar after she worked her magic him."

Of course I did.

I heard footsteps behind me and turned to see Alice rushing towards us. "Jazz, Bella's upset. She's almost cryin'..." She stopped her hurried pace when she noticed me. A huge smile lit up her face and she ran forward to hug me. "Edward!"

I picked the waifish-girl up and swung her in a circle. In the past five months she had been a life saver. Alice had been there to support my mom and all but planned my dad's funeral when neither me nor my mom had been in any shape to do it. Her mother, Esme, is my mother's cousin, and she had pitched in by catering the wake and helping to deflect the more nosy of the well-wishers. Alice's father Carlisle had offered free legal advice when the extended family started making noises about contesting the Will and trying to hijack the ranch.

"I'm so glad you're here! I can't wait for you to meet Bella!" She gushed.

It wasn't hard to guess who she was talking about. I felt the heat creep up the back of my neck as Jasper snorted beside us.

She froze and pulled back. "What?" she looked back and forth a couple of times and in that eerie way of hers, just seemed to know I had fucked up. "What did you do?" Her voice was low and cold.

"Oh, he swaggered in here all attitude and indignation, and tried to kick her out of 'his' spot as he called her an asshole and a fucknut before he called her rig a piece of shit." Jasper said in that smug, tattle tale, tone of voice that was guaran-damn-teed to get me into trouble.

Alice turned her now icy blue eyes on me. They narrowed and her hands crossed over her chest, her lips pursing and nostrils flaring. I hadn't seen her this angry since the day of my daddy's funeral when she'd caught my cousin rooting through daddy's valuables looking for something to pawn. I cringed thinking about what she had done to my cousin and hoped I didn't have the same whoopin' in store for me.

"Why?"

"It was a misunderstanding…I didn't know she was a friend of yours," I offered lamely. "I'll find her and apologize if you want me too."

"You _will_ fix this, and you will do it because it is the _right_ thing to do – not because I want you too. Jesus, Edward!" She stated before stalking off to her trailer, slamming the door behind her.

I knew she had to be pissed 'cause normally that woman had enough tongue for ten rows of teeth. "Fuck." I hung my head.

"You got that right. You know she's on the phone with your momma right now, don'cha?" He smirked. I ran my palms over my face as he continued. "One of these days you'll remember that you're smarter than your average gate latch. Go on and take Deuce and Marie to the south end of the barn, Bella's set up her smithy there. I'll take Trey to our stalls and then come and watch you grovel."

This week was going to be _fun_.

I led my horses to where Bella had her work area set up. She didn't look like she had been crying. I mentally shrugged, Alice could be dramatic at times and saying a quick 'I'm sorry' would get her off my back.

The women that followed the rodeos were all the same – Buckle bunnies looking for a man to hang off of. This one may be beautiful, but she wouldn't be any different.

I handed the horses off to Jasper, who had caught up to me, and sauntered up to her giving her my best smile, and holding out my hand to shake. "Hey, there. Bella, isn't it? It's nice to meet you. Look, I'm real sorry I went off like I did. Alice and Jasper never said that we would have such lovely company." I couldn't help but look her over. A little on the skinny side, but I had a hunch that under her clothes she was hiding one hell of a body.

"Does that line of shit really work for you?"

Her caustic tone brought my head up from its perusal and I dropped my hand. "What?"

She waved a hand at me. "You mosey on up, shoot a girl your crooked smile, adjust your 'Champion' buckle and they fall at your feet?"

"Um…"

"You insult my truck, my trailer, and now you think a half-hearted, bullshit apology and a smile are gonna make it all okay?" She gestured to my horses still being held by Jasper. "You think that a crappy compliment will erase your shitty attitude and throwing me some work will get you back in Alice's good graces? Well screw you. Go find someone else to sell your snake oil to. I'm not buyin'."

I'm pretty sure my mouth was hanging open when she turned her back on me and went back to shoeing the horse she had tied up. In the end it was Jasper who convinced Bella to shoe my horses. I gave her a heartfelt apology and told her I was happy to meet her, but she still wasn't interested in working for me. Personally, I felt she was carrying things too far but after a hug from Jasper and a few whispered words in her ear, Bella grudgingly got to work. Like I thought, drama queen, same as the rest.

I had to admit though, she did good work. Deuce walked back to the stalls without a hitch and sweet Marie was noticeably better.

I was still in the doghouse with Alice, so while Bella ate steak and baked potatoes in their trailer, I had microwaved hamburgers. I must have fallen asleep before Bella left to go to her hotel because I never did hear her truck leave. When I woke up the next morning she was already back, I got to our assigned stalls in the barn to find Bella already there and I was forced to thank her when I saw she had fed both mine and Jasper horses when she fed her own. Then I felt like a bit of a heel when I saw the stalls were already mucked as well. She was gone before I could thank her properly.

I had to admit that what Bella lacked in a truck and trailer, she more than made up for in good horses. The big black didn't seem to like me much and eyed me warily with his ears pinned when I threw him and his stable mate a flake for lunch. It was the least I could do in return for Bella feeding mine that morning.

Every time I saw Bella over the next couple of days she was working. The woman never seemed to stop moving. Her truck was there when I went to bed and she was already back by the time I woke up – it was like she never slept. I figured her hotel must be mighty close by. She beat me to the barn every morning feeding my horses, although now she left the mucking to me. Most of the time she was banging on her anvil and sweating over her forge, but a couple of times she was up on her big black gelding helping to move some of the cows around. Late at night, she and Alice would join some of the other girls practising running barrels.

The day of the saddle bronc riding I was keyed up and ready to go. Competing for one more year might not have been my idea, but I couldn't deny that the building adrenaline felt good.

My lifestyle has always been cowboy. Momma and Daddy had me in the saddle before I could walk, and lately it was the only place that still felt like home.

Me and the boys were all behind the chutes sitting in our bronc saddles getting mentally ready and discussing which broncs we'd drawn, when one of the organizers came back to let us know that one of the pickup riders had to leave so there was a last minute change.

We all groaned. A good pickup rider could mean the difference between a safe dismount and horrible injury or even death. No one was too keen on a green horn out there.

"What the hell were they thinkin' getting a chick to pickup?" A young cowboy strode up to us, angry and a little green in the face.

"What are you talkin' about, boy?" One of the guys to my left asked.

"Just what I said! They got a chick to fill in when Rosco had to go to the hospital. Fool ate somethin' bad and now we got to make do with only one Rider and a chick." He ranted as the guys around me started grumbling.

What a fantastic way to start off the season. I had drawn a nasty little mare that had thrown me hard just last year. I was hoping to get a good ride on her, but I knew it was going to be a rough go. A good pickup meant I might avoid getting hurt as I jumped off, hopefully after eight seconds. "Just what we need – a fuckin' Buckle Bunny!" I swore. "I bet her horse has pink leopard boots on it too. At least we'll look good when we fly through the air to our death."

"Damn it, E!"

I looked up when I heard Jasper swear at me. Beside him was Bella holding on to her big black's reins. She was wearing a blue checked shirt tucked into her Wranglers and a worn pair of chaps, a gold and silver belt buckle from some rodeo or another shining at her waist. She also had on a protective vest underneath her open carhart jacket – and damned if she didn't look good. She pulled her hat down without meeting my eyes; didn't say a word, just swung up into her saddle and rode into the arena – right beside the other pickup rider.

Shit.

I fell forward and my hat was knocked off when Jasper hit me up the backside of the head. "Why are you such an asshole?"

I rubbed at my head and glared up at him. "How the hell was I supposed to know? Besides, I wasn't wrong. How the hell is a woman supposed to get us off of 1,000 pounds of angry bronc?" I defended myself stubbornly.

"If I was sitting in her saddle right now I wouldn't even make the effort." I didn't think I had ever seen Jasper this angry as he glared at all of us. "It's time for y'all to remember the manners your momma's taught ya. If ya can't say somethin' nice, don't say anythin' at all." He picked up his saddle angrily and headed off to find his chute.

My Daddy's voice rang in my ears. 'Never miss a good chance to shut up'.

Aw Hell.

I knew Jasper was right, but decided to think about it later. I had to get my head in the game or I was gonna get bucked off before I even got on. Jasper and I had drawn the first and second slots so I picked up my saddle and the rest of my gear to find the chute that held the next eight seconds of heartache or glory – an aptly named mare known as Hell Hath No Fury. I really hoped it wasn't a sign.

Because I had second slot, I was too busy making sure my mount was tacked up properly to watch Jasper's ride. Over the roar of the crowd I heard him pick up a score of 87 – he was going to be one of the ones to beat.

As I lowered myself down onto the saddle the mare under me was literally vibrating with fury. She reared up in the chute and nearly fell, only the quick actions of the handlers pulled me out of harm's way. My second try at sitting on her, she tried bucking but was too pinned by the chute. The mare was a firecracker and I was guaranteed a good score if I could ever get her settled down enough to get her out of the chute. I could see her eyes rolling, and she was snorting in rage. I settled on her back and got situated, but when I took a hold of that lead rope, she tried rearing again, almost making it over the gate, the quick reflexes of the handlers saving my ass again. I got back on her, my heart beating wildly and my shirt soaked in sweat, and settled myself in the saddle. The little hellion decided to bide her time. I pulled my hat down tight and held on to the rope with everything I had.

With my heart pounding in my chest and a nod of my head the gate flew open and the fight was on. For the next eight seconds I didn't have to think about the pain of losing my father. I didn't have to think about the hole that had been blown in my life and the way that everything seemed so pointless. I didn't have my mother hovering or my family circling like the vultures they are, waiting to pick at the scraps of my life. My muscles clenched and I gritted my teeth as Fury broke from the chute with a lunge and a buck. Every time her feet hit the ground my breath was forced from me. As I worked my spurs and heard the cheering of the crowd, I felt alive again.

The mare twisted to the right trying her damndest to get me off. I had a good rhythm going, Hell Hath No Fury was giving it her all and I had her dead to rights. We were in perfect harmony for the next three turns as she worked to the right, but then the bitch changed it up and abruptly spun left. As soon as she did, I knew I was in trouble. I heard the horn signalling the end of the eight seconds but it didn't matter. I was off balance and coming off, but my momentum had twisted the fender and my boot was stuck in the stirrup. I clung to the small saddle as my body was punished with every buck. Breathing wasn't an option. I needed help. Now.

I looked up to see Frank, the pickup guy, closing in on my left, a big black coming in from the right to squeeze the mare from both sides, the best way to bring her under control long enough for me to untangle myself. Just as they got even with me, the unthinkable happened. That rank little mare hit Frank's horse hard. It stumbled and they both went down. The bronc under me was free, all I could do was hold on and try to kick free on my own. If I lost my grip on the small saddle under me, I would be busted up good. If I was lucky.

Fear slithered down my spine and the thought passed through my head that I didn't want my momma to have to go to another funeral so soon. Daddy used to tell me to look after my momma whenever he had to leave. It was my job to take care of her now and I hadn't done a very good job of it so far. I had all but ignored her, shutting down after Daddy died and snarking at her when she tried to help me. I had stood by and watched in apathy as greedy relatives tried to take the ranch, insulting Momma and contesting the Will. If it hadn't been for Carlisle and Esme, we might have lost everything. It should have been me. I should have been there for her. Momma wouldn't make it on her own. Next time it _would_ be me; I would protect her. My heart was in my throat as I felt myself slipping farther.

Out of nowhere I heard, "Get 'em, Stan!"

That big black devil thundered up on the right, shouldering the still bucking mare right into the wall. I heard the crowd gasp and the groaning clanging of the metal fencing as it protested the pressure of two struggling horses testing its limits. The bucking slowed because Fury didn't have the room to throw her body into it; this would be my only chance. I looked up to see an avenging angel with a determined look and her arm reaching out. I grabbed on with everything I had – half on the saddle behind her, half still hung-up on the bronc – she reached over top of me and freed my foot.

"Got'cha," Bella said with a grunt, and that gelding of hers pulled away. She managed to support most of my weight until we were clear of the bronc and even eased my way to the ground.

I stood in the arena with nothing more than a few bumps and bruises incredulous. I watched as she and Stan took off after the mare. Bella already had her rope in hand and she settled a loop over the bronc's head as easily as any man I had ever seen. The bronc fought her but she wrapped that rope around her saddle horn and Stanley dragged that nasty little wench right out of the arena.

The woman I had called a 'Buckle Bunny' had done the work of two men. Frank was just getting back in his own saddle after his fall.

The crowd went wild. I wasn't sure if it was because of the score of 92 that was flashing for me or because that beautiful woman just totally saved my ass all by herself, but I knew one thing for sure – I was never gonna forget this moment.

I had insulted and looked down on this woman from the moment I had set eyes on her. She'd taken my derision and scorn with a quiet grace, only standing up to me when I gave her a forced and insincere apology. Despite all of that she had risked life and limb to pull me to safety at a time where she could have justifiably hesitated, waiting for backup. It was the first time in my life that I _knew_ Daddy would be ashamed of me. I walked out of that arena with a new purpose. I would make it up to Bella. I would live up to the ideals my father had instilled in me.

~CaA~

After winning the Saddle Bronc and collecting my winnings and buckle, I went looking for Bella. Not only did I owe her a heartfelt and sincere apology, but I also owed her my thanks. I planned on giving her the buckle, without her I might not have been in any shape to accept it. She was back trimming a horse and with the owner standing there, I didn't want to interrupt. Jasper and Alice insisted that we all go out for dinner to celebrate but Alice came back to report that Bella was still working and wouldn't be joining us. I looked at my watch and saw it was almost 8:30.

"How late is she working?" I asked. The woman had to eat…and sleep at some point.

Alice frowned. "She says it's her last set for today."

Jasper looked concerned and leaned down to whisper in Alice's ear. She nodded and went to get her purse.

"Should we get her something and take it to her hotel after we eat? She can't be staying far from here with the hours she keeps." I suggested.

Jasper chuckled and shook his head. "Damn, son. You have turned into the most self-centred person I have ever met since your daddy died."

I felt the flush of anger but it was swiftly followed up by shame. He was right.

"Bella isn't staying in a hotel, Ed." He nodded at the dumpy little three-horse trailer. "That 'piece of shit' you insulted, is her _home_."

I was stunned. "What?! But that's…I didn't…She can't…But it's January, it's barely forty degrees at night."

He smirked at my, oh so eloquent, response to the bomb he just dropped on me. "Oh so _now_ you give a shit? I'm going to tell you a few things about Miss Bella. Not because you deserve to know 'em, but because I don't need you openin' your big mouth and hurtin' her again." He levelled a serious look at me. "Bella is all alone in this world. She has been for the past three years. She lost her father, her home, and her job pretty much all at the same time. Her horses are her life and she travels from rodeo to rodeo all over the country year round to keep 'em fed. It's only by chance that she stumbled back into Alice's life and she refuses to let us help her."

I watched as he shook his head looking down at the ground. "The woman gave me a deal on the new shoes she put on my horses." He looked up at me with narrowed eyes. "If you can't keep a civil tongue in your head then stay the fuck away from Bella. You aren't the only one who lost someone. The difference is, you had family and friends to support you. I won't let you be the cause of more pain in her life." He turned on his heel and went to help Alice up into their truck.

Alice rolled down the window and softly called my name. "Come on, Edward. You're buying dinner.

My transgressions against Bella just kept adding up.

~CaA~

When we got back to our trailers after dinner, I waited until Alice and Jasper had shut the door behind them before I went knocking on Bella's door. As I waited, I thought about what I was going to say to her. How was I supposed to make up for all the shit I had said?

The door opened and revealed a much different woman than I had seen thus far. Her hair was down and fell in soft waves over her breasts and the small of her back. She was wearing red fleece pajamas with polar bears on them, wool socks, and a huge sweatshirt that read Forks PD. Bella's soft brown eyes turned hard in an instant.

"What do you want?"

I hurriedly took off my hat. "I came to apologize." She went to protest but I stopped her. "Sincerely this time. Everything you said was right and I'm sorry." I sighed. "I'm sorry for everything – for going off on you before we even met, for leerin' at you inappropriately, for offerin' up a fake and obviously insincere apology, for talking sh- trash about a woman not being capable enough to ride pick up. And mostly, I'm sorry for actin' like an ass. You didn't do anything to earn it."

I looked up to see her cross her arms and lean against the doorway, cocking an amused eyebrow at me. "Well that was certainly better than the last one. Would this have something to do with me saving your douchebag self today?"

I felt myself go red. Of course she would think I was apologizing out of guilt. "Actually no. I mean yes, but not just because of that."

I stopped when I saw her shiver violently. "Can we talk in my trailer?"

A furious look overtook her face and I hurried to explain. "Not for that. It's just really cold out here and I don't want to explain myself in some half-assed way because it's too cold to think straight." I remembered the bag in my hand and held it up. "I bought you dinner to say thanks for today. I have a microwave and you could eat it somewhere warm while I explain."

Bella chewed on her lip as she contemplated my offer. She looked around as if checking that the coast was clear. When she saw that no one was around she nodded and grabbed her usual carhart jacket. I unlocked the trailer and stepped back to let her climb in. As she sat down, I hung my hat and went to the thermostat cranking the heater. She was shivering way too much for my liking.

"I uh…I hope you like spaghetti. I figured it was a safe choice when I ordered it." I offered as I put the container in the microwave to heat up.

"Spaghetti is great. That was really nice of you." She said quietly, looking really uncomfortable.

I ran my hand through my hair feeling awkward. "Can we start over?" I stepped up to her feeling a bit foolish and held out my hand. "I'm Edward Mason. It's nice to meet you."

She hesitated a beat, but took my hand and looked at me. "Hi, Edward. I'm Bella Swan. Alice has said some really great things about you."

Her tiny hand was heavily calloused and freezing cold but it fit perfectly with mine. We were two people used to hard work and long hours. I felt a connection to this woman. She had survived losing her father, her home, and was living life on her terms.

She pulled her hand slightly, and I realized I had been gripping it for longer than was strictly polite. The microwave dinged and offered a welcome distraction. "I bet you don't believe anything she told you after the way I've behaved over the last week." I opened a drawer, pulling out cutlery before setting everything on the table, sitting in the seat opposite her.

"Oh, I don't know. I can't hate a man who treats his horses so well." She hummed as the first bite hit her mouth. "This is fantastic."

I swallowed roughly as her mouth closed around the fork, her mouth making sinful noises. I shook my head. Now was not the time. "Uh…right. My horses. Yeah, the only time I feel better these days is when I'm workin' with them." At her soft look I knew Alice had told her. "I guess Alice filled you in on my daddy's passing five months ago."

"Actually, it was Jasper. He said you weren't usually this much of an asshole but that you weren't handling your father's death very well." She gave me a small smile filled with compassion. "I'm sorry. It never goes away but it does get easier."

I nodded. Avoidance was my best defense these days. I jumped up and opened the fridge. "Can I get you somethin' to drink? I have..." I looked at the packed fridge and chuckled "...well thanks to my momma, it looks like I have just about anything you could want."

Bella chuckled as she covered her full mouth. She swallowed before speaking. "I'll have a glass of milk if you have some of that."

"Milk coming up!" I poured the milk into a big glass, knowing she needed the calories, and offered it to her with exaggerated flourish that made her laugh. It was unexpected and I got the feeling that she didn't do it very often. When she smiled, and it actually reached her eyes, her whole face lit up. She was stunning. I wanted to see her like that all the time.

"So you said you wanted to explain," Bella started as I sat down. She watched me try to find the words as she ate.

"Well, Jasper already told you my daddy died." She nodded and I continued. "My moment of clarity and need to apologize to you didn't come as a result of your save today. At least not all of it." I rubbed at my eyes, not really able to believe I was going to talk to a near stranger about all of this stuff. "While I was hangin' from that bronc today, I realized that I haven't exactly been there for the past five months. I've let my momma down. I forgot all the things Daddy instilled in me, and I've been treatin' pretty much everything and everyone around me like they don't matter."

"My dad was my whole world," Bella said softly. "He was my shoulder to cry on, my biggest cheerleader, and my best friend. I didn't get to spend a lot of time with him but when I did, I could tell that nothing and no one was more important than me in his eyes." She let out a half laugh. "My mom was flighty, more of a nutty friend than a parent. But my dad was solid, my rock."

I nodded knowing exactly how she felt. "I will do better. I will make him proud." I reached into my discarded coat and pulled out the velvet box that held my newest buckle. "I want you to have this. I would offer you the money I won, but not only would that be insultin' and arrogant, I have the feelin' you wouldn't accept it anyway."

She smiled and opened the box before pushing it back at me. "I can't accept this."

I pushed it back in her hands. "Yes, you can. It's a thank you for helpin' me when you didn't have to and for allowin' me the second chance to become the man my daddy raised, the son my momma deserves." I smiled jokingly at her. "And so that you know I'm not the asshole I first appeared."

She nodded blushing slightly. "I should go. Nothing against you, but I don't really want to stay here too long and provide more fodder for the gossip mill."

I must have looked confused because she explained. "I have enough trouble without looking like a 'Buckle Bunny' coming out of your trailer late at night." She stood as I flushed in lingering shame. "Thank you, Edward. For dinner, the apology, and…well..." She held up the velvet case that held the buckle. "Night, Edward."

I escorted her to the door. "Will I see you again?" I asked.

She half laughed. "If you're on the circuit this year then I'm sure we'll run into each other at some point."

I rubbed at the back of my neck. "Right. Ummm…friends?" I held out my hand for her to shake.

A genuine smile crossed her face. "Friends. See you later, Edward."

"Night, Bella."

When I woke the next morning her rig was gone. Jasper and Alice didn't seem surprised. Alice said Bella was in a hurry to make the Rodeo in Fort Worth. It was a two week event made up of two separate rodeos, and I had planned to make it for the second week. Suddenly, I felt like I had a reason to hurry things along a bit.

* * *

A/N: So I'm sure you all have MANY things to say about Edward. I want to hear each and every comment. Please remember that while I do ride horses and compete on them from time to time a shows - I have never been in the rodeo. Everything I learned comes from the Pro Rodeo Association and my own limited experience with a few cowboys I've met over the years.

Reviews are love and rememeber to keep an eye on Cris (aka Judo_lin) and make sure she isn't tweeting spiders when I'm not looking. So far she's restraining herself admirably.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Wow! This turned out to be a monster chapter. Almost 9k words. You'll notice that this story has not been marked complete. Anyone who reads my fic knows I seem to be incapable of keeping it short. If you like this story you will be happy to know this means that there is another chapter coming.

HUGE thanks to Maxipoo1024 who beta'ed this despite losing power due to Hurricane Sandy's approach. She is my co-dependent fic friend and I am so very happy to have found her.

Cris (aka judo_lin) is getting so much more out of this blackmail than I ever intended but I'm having fun.

* * *

Chapter 3

The truck swerved slightly. One of the boys shifted their weight in the trailer behind me, pulling the truck off balance, and my body automatically adjusted the wheel to compensate. Driving from Odessa to Fort Worth meant I had five long hours in the truck to think about the events of the last week. Nothing compared to some of the hundreds of thousands of miles my old truck had put behind us over the years. The old beast was getting tired, and I dreaded the day it finally coughed its last breath. Losing my truck would be like losing my dad all over again.

Hearing that Alice and Jasper would be starting their season in Odessa was the first time in years I had a reason to get excited about anything. I would be there days before they got there, so I promised to save them a good spot next to me. Alice had asked if I would save their friend Edward a spot as well, but it would be tricky – guys would get bitchy when I tried to block off so much room. Alice assured me that they were coming a day early so she would take over defending Edward's spot.

Checking my mirror and putting on my signal, I changed lanes. My hands gripped the steering wheel a bit tighter, remembering the angry look on Edward's face as he cussed me out. Being looked down on by the very guy Jasper called friend made me think twice about Jasper's judgment. Prejudice was something that had become a regular part of life. As a woman in a predominantly male profession, as well as regularly forcing those same men that spewed the bigoted vitriol to swallow their words when Stanley and I saved their asses, receiving hateful words was pretty much a daily occurrence. Getting it from a friend and relative of one of my oldest friends had been an unexpected blow.

While my little home on wheels wasn't new, I was proud of what I had. It wasn't much but everything I owned was paid for. It took me years to pay off the last of Dad's medical bills, but I did it. Declaring bankruptcy would have been easier, but it wouldn't have been right. I was proud of the fact I had walked through fire and come out the other side of it still standing.

I was used to the derogatory comments and superior attitude that came with a woman trying to make it in a man's world. The fact that I was entirely alone only made me easier pickings. Up north it was worse; the men didn't have that southern gentlemanly upbringing to keep them in check. Now that I was in the south, I generally got the "little girl, don't-worry-your-pretty-little-head, leave-it-to-us-men-folk" holier-than-thou attitudes. It was almost worse. I would rather be confronted head on than be told to go back to my knitting and leave the work to the men. Assholes. I couldn't think of a man that could have survived what I had and come out the other side any better off.

I sighed and thought of my dad. I missed being up north for one reason: detouring to visit his memorial. There hadn't been much money for a funeral. I had had him cremated and scattered his ashes at his favorite fishing spot. A small stone hand-carved by one of the guys from the Reservation marked the spot.

_Charles Swan – Beloved Father_

There wasn't a day that goes by that I didn't think about him. Every day something happened that I wanted to tell him about: a story he would have laughed at, a guy he would have pulled his gun on for insulting me. I hadn't told Emmett the complete truth when I said I left the north because of the smaller rodeos and lack of work. Charlie would have shot Jake if he had been there to see how his best friend's son ran me off.

Once Charlie died, it was like open season on me. While I was desperate to make a living as a travelling farrier and pick-up rider, he was determined to ruin my reputation in the horse world. After almost three years and near constant harassment, I decided to give up on the north western US and head back to the south. While there were more rodeos and bigger events, I was no longer close to my father. I consoled myself with the fact that now I was closer to my mother's grave in Arizona.

Seeing Emmett, and then Alice, had been the first truly familiar and friendly faces I had seen in years. Reconnecting with them hadn't been an option. Alice was a force of nature and wouldn't take my crappy excuses. It wasn't that I didn't want to see them – it was that I didn't want them to see what I had become.

Alice came from a wealthy family. I couldn't imagine that changing over the years. Despite the fact my family hadn't had the means that hers did, they had always treated me like one of their own. Her parents and brother were the traditional stable family unit I never had. While Charlie and I talked all the time, and he was my dad in every sense of the word, I only got to see him a few weeks out of the year. Renee was a great friend, but in the mom department she was woefully lacking, choosing to only take part in the fun friendly parts of my life and neglecting the harder more stable parenting role she should have been performing. Alice had never batted an eye when I couldn't afford the flashy show clothes that all the other barrel racers wore. Her closet was mine and she even occasionally borrowed some of my clothes, never wanting to make me feel like I was taking advantage.

When we were young, Alice and I were on more equal footing. Kids don't tend to see the massive differences in social status, and by the time we got to high school we were past caring. She and I had been inseparable, and no one had dared say anything to the contrary.

But we weren't children anymore, and now the differences were glaringly obvious. Alice lived on a huge ranch of her own and had a fantastic husband and a life that any woman would envy. She had someone to come home to every night and talk to every day while my only companions were a couple of horses. I lived out of my horse trailer and didn't have two nickels to rub together.

Looking down at the vibrating seat under me, I noticed the seat covers were thin and tattered, exposing the foam in the holey seat underneath. Sighing, I changed the station on the radio to one with less static. Seeing Alice's beautiful life made me see how rusted my dad's truck had become and how old my once pride-and-joy trailer now looked. She had a closet full of new warm clothes. I had three pairs of jeans, two of which were for working, a few threadbare shirts and one semi warm coat. The only things I owned of any value were my horses and my tack. Being the end of December with a huge break between rodeos, I was close to having to sell one of my saddles – one that I still desperately needed. The money I had earned from Jasper had been a god-send.

The pride I carried in my accomplishments paled in the face of how close to the fire I had actually come.

Meeting Edward had brought all the crap I had put up with in the North back in full and vibrant color. Only Jasper arguing that the horses deserved better convinced me to fix the same crap shoeing job I had seen at Jasper's place. I wasn't not ashamed to admit I charged Edward a fifteen percent asshole tax.

The only thing that hadn't surprised me was the discriminatory crap he spewed about me being a pickup rider. I was used to that. Stanley and I would show them all, we always did. My single-handed save of Edward would only fuel the reputation that Stanley and I were creating and would get us more jobs as the year went on.

Edward's actual apology was just the icing on the cake. That _had_ surprised me. I had been able to see the genuine caring guy that Alice and Jasper had been talking about, and I hoped that he would stick around. I could use another friend.

Seeing the sign for my exit, I pulled my rig off the highway and into Fort Worth. The fairgrounds were easy to find, and I followed the signs to the barn. I couldn't afford the additional cost for a tack stall so I would be carrying my tack back and forth from my trailer a few blocks away. I picked up my stall and parking passes before dropping the boys off at their assigned stalls. I was happy to see that once again I was stalled with Alice and Jasper as well as Edward, both of which had paid for tack stalls. I was sure Alice would let me leave my tack in hers.

I took my trailer to the designated trailer parking lot. It was massive – twenty-nine acres of nothing but parking. I parked and chained my trailer tires near the back of the lot in the hopes that Alice and Jasper could park near me when they got here. After checking in at the show office and confirming my classes, I set up in the designated area outside the equestrian building for travelling farriers. It was there that I knew the next two weeks were going to be hell.

Jake was here.

"Well, well, if it isn't little, Strawberry Roan! Imagine seeing you here," Jake sneered out. He looked around at all the men who had taken notice. "Take a good look, boys. It's the bronc no cowboy can ride. The Ice Queen of the North, Strawberry Roan!"

I screwed on a fake smile. If he saw he was getting to me it would only get worse. "You still singing that old tune? Tsk tsk…really, Jake, I keep telling you – it's you I won't let '_ride'_ me. Would it help if I offered you the ten dollars you keep 'singing' about?"

A couple of the guys listening coughed as Jake turned red. "Like you have ten dollars." He looked back at our audience and then back at me.

Please no.

"You're looking awfully skinny, and those circles under your eyes say it all. What are you on these days? Coke? Or have you moved on to something harder?" His tone was full of fake concern and the men behind him shifted on their feet looking uncomfortable.

If there was one thing that was unforgivable in the horse world, it was drugs. "I don't do drugs," I growled out. But the damage was done. The whisper was planted.

Jake looked me up and down with a lascivious look on his face. "Are you still offering blowjobs out of your trailer for cash? Maybe I can stop by later."

I took a step back but stopped. I wouldn't back down from him. Damn it, I couldn't believe he was doing this to me again! I looked around at all the men, farriers that were the hub of the horse world, the ones who talked to everyone, spreading _news_ like a disease. Some of them looked disgusted, some disbelieving, but some had that look in their eyes that meant I was about to be hunted. For a woman alone in the world it was a dangerous place to be. "Stay away from me, Jake!" I said forcefully. I looked at the lingering men. "You all stay away from me."

By the end of the day I had only had two clients. Word was out. Jake had done it again.

~CaA~

The next morning found me scrubbing graffiti off my trailer. S_omeone _had painted 'whore' and 'Strawberry Roan' on the side in red spray paint, and I considered packing up and moving on, but that meant that I would forfeit my entry money and I couldn't afford it. In fact, now that I didn't have any shoeing clients, I would desperately need to win enough money to make it to San Antonio. I would also have to hope that Jake wasn't going to be there.

I heard a truck pull in behind me, and I brushed the tears out of my eyes, not wanting some stranger to see me crying as they parked their trailer.

"God, Bella! What happened? Who did this?"

I hung my head and more tears welled up. Of all the people to witness my humiliation it had to be Edward Masen. He wasn't even supposed to be here until next week. I took a deep breath and straightened my spine. It didn't have to be the end of the world, sometimes how we handled things changed how they appeared.

"Nothing. Just a difference of opinion. It's not the first time, won't be the last." I couldn't look at him so I just kept scrubbing.

A large callused hand gently touched my arm and guided me to face him. A finger tipped my chin up to look in his eyes. They were filled with concern. "Tell me."

I felt traitor tears welling up again, and I fought them with everything I had. I couldn't be seen as weak. I had to be tough. If I wasn't then the wolves would descend, rabid and eager to take me down.

"I told you, it's nothing. Just some asshole spreading lies. I'm fine." I hated that I was shaking and basically physically denying everything I just said.

His eyes hardened as his concern faded to anger. "You know who did this."

I shrugged. "There's no proof."

He stepped back and angrily took his hat off running his fingers through his hair. He leveled an icy green stare on me. "You can't let this go."

I shook my head and turned back to my scrubbing. "It doesn't matter." And it didn't. Yeah, I hated that my beloved trailer, _my home_, had been defaced, but like I had said, it wasn't the first time. I was actually grateful that this had happened. Now I was warned.

Edward left with an excuse that he had to sign in at the office and settle his horses. I knew he was frustrated with me, but what could I do? Accusations and whining would only paint a bigger target on me.

The day dragged on forever. I waited in my designated area for shoeing clients that never came. The snickers, snide remarks, and lewd advances were ignored but hurt nonetheless. Like bullies on a playground, they had to be ignored. Any defense would seem like a confirmation of the rumors that Jake had started. Occasionally, I would catch a glimpse of Edward or Jake. One looking angry and concerned, the other sneering and lustful. I sighed, knowing the next steps in the dance I thought I had left up north. It was going to be a long night.

~CaA~

I woke to the bang of Stanley's foot hitting the stall door and his scream of rage at whoever dared to approach his stall in the middle of the night. I reached under my pillow and palmed my Kimber .45, Charlie's last gift to me. Smoothly, I rolled in my cot and pointed it at the stall door.

"Back, Stan!" I commanded. When he obediently backed up, he revealed Edward's stunned face. I exhaled and reengaged the safety on my gun, the adrenaline fading from my body. "What are you doing here, Edward?"

"Me? What the hell are you doin' sleepin' in your horse's stall?"

I flopped back on my pillow and rubbed at my eyes. I was way too tired for this conversation. "You didn't really expect me to stay in my trailer did you?"

Out of my peripheral I saw him move to open the stall door. Stanley's pinned ears, loud snort, and stomp stopped him cold. Good boy.

"Why can't you stay in your trailer?" he asked and I could see the genuine confusion on his face.

"Well the red paint pretty much advertised my location and my _services._ I sure as hell wasn't waiting around for _customers_ to start showing up." My tone was sarcastic and bitter. "Next on their list of tricks would have been messing with my horses. This way I kill two birds with one stone. Stanley protects me, I protect him and Rocket. Simple."

There was a long silence and I turned my head to look at him as he stared at me. "Are we done? Cause I'd like to get some sleep. Gotta be ready for _all the clients_ I'll have waiting tomorrow." Yeah the last came out a whole lot sarcastic.

"This has happened to you before." It was a statement but carried tones of disbelief.

I sighed. "It used to." I rolled to face the wall not wanting to see the pity on his face. "Goodnight, Edward."

He stood there for a long moment. "Goodnight, Bella." My tears started as his boot steps faded down the alleyway.

Stanley wandered back to stand between me and the door. His heavy breaths moving my hair as he snuffled me, tucking me in in his own way.

I was fine. I was.

~CaA~

My first client showed up first thing the next morning. Most of the farriers were standing around doing nothing, but Edward walked his horse right up to me.

"You didn't get a chance to help me out with this one in Odessa. This is Trey." His smile was friendly but his eyes were calculating. "You did such a great job with the others that I had to have you work on my man here."

One of the other farriers called out. "Hey, Buddy, I'd be happy to help you out with him. You don't have to have her do it for ya."

Edward turned a cold look his way. "I wouldn't have it any other way. Bella's a fuckin' fantastic 'shoer, and I'll thank you to mind your own damn business." He tipped his hat at me looking slightly embarrassed. "Apologies for the language, ma'am." A small smile tugged at the corner of his mouth.

My smile was slightly watery as I looked at him. "You're making me regret charging you the asshole tax in Odessa."

He looked confused for a second before throwing his head back and laughing. "Naw, I deserved it. You should have charged more so I knew I was being punished."

With no further words exchanged I got to work fixing his gelding.

That afternoon the cavalry arrived. Jasper and Alice pulled in a week early and right behind them, in a massive equine motorcoach emblazoned with _Lucky Strike Ranch_, was Esme and Carlisle.

"Bella!" Esme ran over and threw her arms around me right in the middle of the Farrier area. She pulled back and cupped my face. "Look at you! SO beautiful!"

I tried not to grip her arms too tightly, but it was hard. "Hi, Esme."

"What is this _Esme_ stuff? You'll call me Momma just like always!" She pulled me into another hard hug as I started to cry. "I've missed you, my girl."

While Renee was my mother and we had been close, she had always been more of a friend than a mom. When it came to the serious stuff like my first period, bra shopping, and the talk about the birds and the bees, it had been Esme that had been there. She took Alice and me to every high school rodeo event and trailered around our horses and gear. She had always been Momma. "I missed you too, Momma."

"Hey, no love for me?" A voice came from over my shoulder.

I pulled away from Esme to go to Carlisle. "Hi, Pops." In a time when I missed living with my daddy, Carlisle had been there.

He kissed my temple and whispered, "You should have called us, baby."

I started to cry. I missed having someone call me baby. "I'm sorry, Pops."

"No sorrys. We're together now."

I pulled away wiping my face. Alice was bouncing happily between a smiling Jasper and a slightly smug Edward.

Esme spoke in a slightly too loud voice. "Honey, I know you're probably swamped but can you please take a look at Riona? I used the same farrier the kids did, and I wanna make sure she's sound. And Carlisle will need Quinlan redone as well."

I blinked. The Cullen name was big in Texas, and in fact most of the US. It was rumored that the fictional Ewings were modeled after the Cullens and their joint cattle/oil ventures, only with dramatic family strife. Lucky Strike Ranch made South Fork look like a weekend retreat.

While the Lucky Strike wasn't a huge operation anymore, Cullen horses were just as well-known and respected as Carol Rose's. Any horse with a four-leaf clover brand and an Irish name was Cullen born and bred. Getting to work on one was a privilege and would make a huge statement on the fairgrounds.

"Um…y-yes. Of course," I stammered out.

There was rumor filled mumbling all around me as a beautiful palomino with the distinctive clover brand on her hip was led over. For the hour it took for me to re-shoe the mare, Esme personally held her horse and we caught up. People passing by looked on with open mouths as the Cullens repaired the damage to my reputation in a single hour.

Somehow stall assignments were rearranged and my boys were surrounded by Cullen, Whitlock, and Masen horses, the Cullen night guard including them in his regular rounds. I was invited to stay in Esme and Carlisle's coach and enjoyed my first stress free and uninterrupted sleep in years – they even had someone feed the boys for me so I could sleep in.

The next day the whole scene was repeated while I did Carlisle's stallion. Again, Carlisle personally held his horse so we could catch up. New rumors were making the rounds, and I saw Jake looking on in anger.

By the end of the week I had beaten both Esme and Alice in the barrel racing. Carlisle was proud as punch when Stanley and I beat him in the Cutting, insisting on pictures in the presentation area. Emmett and his very pregnant wife Rosalie even came out to cheer us on for the day.

Edward was at every event, and at first I thought it was to cheer on Alice, Esme, and Carlisle, but it was my name he was yelling out. He was cheering for me. I was ecstatic when Edward and Jasper won first and second spots in the bull riding. Jake was bucked off, and I'm sorry to say the bull missed trampling him into the ground.

By the time the Fort Worth Stock show ended, my life had changed. I had people offering me good money to shoe their horses and more clients than I had time for. Other farriers sought me out for my opinion and advice. Fellow competitors who I had never spoken to before now smiled and offered friendly greetings.

Esme planned to chase the barrel circuit and begged me to travel with her. Carlisle was only competing in Cutting and had responsibilities at work so she would be following the rodeos with Alice and Jasper but would be alone at night. She insisted that we drop my rig at Lucky Strike and that I travel with her, the boys keeping her mare company in the back of the motorcoach – the thing was so big I had my own room. Momma/daughter time she called it.

My last night in Fort Worth found me seeking Edward out. He was by his trailer packing up his gear.

"Hey," I said.

He looked up with a crooked smile. "Well, hey there. To what do I owe the pleasure of a visit from such a beautiful woman?"

I smiled, my blush rising from his compliment. "I came to say thank you. I know you're the one who called in the cavalry. You gave me my family back when I needed it the most and was too proud to ask for it."

He smiled and shrugged. "I didn't do much of anything. Just called Jasper and told him to make tracks, that you were bein' harassed. Alice was the one who called her parents."

I shook my head. "No, you helped in the only way I would allow. The only way that would save my reputation and my pride. Thank you."

"It was my pleasure." His voice was everything, soothing and velvet.

As I turned to go, I heard my name. I stopped to see he had stood and had removed his hat looking shy.

"You'll be in San Antonio next?"

I nodded. "Esme's offered..." I smiled "...more like arranged and lovingly demanded that me and the boys travel with her. We'll be there February 8th."

He looked nervous suddenly. "Would you do me the honor of allowing me to take you to dinner? In San Antonio, I mean. You know, at night, when we're not busy…in between events." He closed his mouth, probably to stop his adorable rambling.

My pulse sped up. One of the most handsome men I had ever met just asked me out. On a date. And he was nervous.

I nodded as a huge smile spread over my face. "I'd like that."

"Really?" he asked, looking hopeful.

I nodded again.

"Well alright." He nodded now, sporting a grin and placing his hat on his head.

"Bye, Edward."

"See you soon, Bella."

When I had rounded the end of the trailer row, I heard an excited, "Yeah!" yelled out behind me. I muffled my own excited giggles behind my hand. It seemed Edward was just as happy about the impending date as I was.

~CaA~

The first day's events in San Antonio weren't even finished when Edward found me behind the chutes watching the steer wrestling to ask if he could take me out that night. I uncharacteristically turned into a blushing, stammering, teenaged girl in an instant – complete with the toe of my boot being twisted into the ground. My inner adult and independent woman was screaming at me to get my act together; he was only a guy. I looked at him standing in front of me, hat in hand, looking a little nervous himself. Dusty and smelling of the lifestyle we lived for, his horse was still tacked up and standing behind him, fresh from the previous team roping event they competed in.

My head ducked to break away from his mesmerizing green eyes. "I'd really like that. Ummm…what time?"

"Can I pick you up at seven?"

All my most embarrassing nervous ticks were on full display. I was blushing so hard my face felt like it was in flames, and I was chewing on my lip hoping the pain might bring me back to my senses a bit. I simply nodded.

His face split into a huge grin. "Well alright then. I'll...uh…" He put his hat back on his head and backed up a step, bumping into his horse who startled and snorted.

I couldn't help but giggle.

He composed himself and then tipped his hat at me, his grin still barely contained. "I'll see you later, Miss Bella."

I was nudged in the shoulder by a forgotten Esme. "Someone's got a date," she sang.

I covered my face with my hands. "Momma..."

"Hush, my girl. I think it's great." I peeked up at her through my fingers. She nodded at me. "I do. I think you to could be really good for each other."

I couldn't help but be skeptical. What could I possibly have to offer Edward? Then I felt the blood drain from my face. What _did_ I have to offer Edward? He had everything – great horses, a home, family, money. The differences between us could not be more blatant. If I went out with him, the whispers would start. Tire biter, buckle bunny, freeloader, opportunist, money grubber, leech, sponge – _Gold_ _Digger_. My truck and trailer were on their last legs. I was basically homeless and lived rodeo to rodeo with nothing but the clothes on my back. I groaned at the thought. None of the few articles of clothing I owned were even remotely suitable for a date.

"Bella?"

I looked up to see a distorted and concerned looking Esme.

"Enough of those thoughts, my girl. I don't even need to know what they were. The negativity is written all over your face." She wiped away tears I didn't know had I shed. "You are beautiful, kind, self-less, and independent."

"But he's got…people are gonna think I'm…" I stammered.

Esme's face clouded with anger. "Who the hell cares what other people think? And let them _try_ and say something bad about my girl around me." The anger faded and love took its place as she looked at me. "There are more important things in life than the material. You _know_ that."

I nodded. I did know. The time I had with my dad was more valuable than everything I owned, and I wouldn't give up a minute of it. And knowing I had Esme and Carlisle's support made me a bit braver than I would normally have been. But it still left me with a dilemma, I had nothing to wear. "Momma, I need your help."

Two hours and a lot of laughter later I was ready. With Esme and Alice helping me, I was dressed nicer than I had been in…well years. While I had never been particularly girlie, it was nice to get dressed up for a change and well…get clean. Not that I didn't shower or bathe regularly because I did, every day. But there was never any reason to really get _cleaned up_. My hair was washed, sometimes blow dried, only to be put back in its regular ponytail and shoved under whatever hat I was wearing that day. Worn work jeans and steel-toed boots, flannel shirts and down vests were my uniform.

To have my hair washed, dried and curled; to shave my legs and other pertinent parts for more than hygiene reasons; to smell like perfume instead of horse for once, was like heaven. Alice found me a very pretty red bandana dress that fell just above my knee in her closet. When I teased her about wearing a summer dress in the middle of winter, she stuck out her tongue and handed me a beautiful beige sheep skin bomber jacket. Esme and I outvoted her on the shoes though. Alice had brought out a ridiculously high pair of strappy heels that were in no way practical for February. I dug out my long unused pair of dressy cowboy boots. They were another prize from a long ago rodeo. A brown distressed looking leather, they had strategic cuts in the design that revealed a light bone colored leather underneath. The stitching was highlighted with bronze studs.

"Oh, Bella, they're beautiful! You have to let me borrow them!" Alice was running her hands over them in reverence as I laughed.

"I can't remember the last time I wore them. Charlie and I had so much fun picking them out. He was excited that I had won something so impractical and he must have made me try on a hundred pairs. The only time he liked shopping was when we went boot shopping." My dad had loved cowboy boots and had owned so many pairs that I teased him about being worse than a woman.

When I slipped them on it was like coming home. The leather was as soft as butter and conformed to my feet perfectly.

Looking in the mirror, I didn't recognize myself. Esme had kept my makeup light, and it merely enhanced my natural coloring. My eyes looked wider and darker than I had ever seen them, and my eyelashes were so long under the single coat of mascara I could see them without a mirror. Both women had stated they were jealous of them.

Where Esme had kept it simple, Alice had gone all out. The amount of fuss she had gone to and the amount of hair product she had added made me nervous initially. I was worried I would end up with hair that screamed 'thank you, American Country Music Association', all huge and helmet-like. Instead, I was looking at luxurious shining curls that flowed over my shoulders and down my back to my waist. I was stunned. I had never looked like this.

"Oh, my girl, you have grown into such a beautiful woman," Esme said as she hugged me from behind. "Your parents would be so proud to see you now."

God I hoped so.

"I'm proud of you," Esme whispered in my ear.

Alice hugged me and made me promise to tell her all the details before running back to her trailer to make Jasper and Esme dinner.

Before I knew it, there was a knock on the door. Esme opened it to reveal a nervous Edward, hat in one hand and bunch of flowers in the other. He looked amazing wearing a deep green dress shirt under a black sport jacket. His jeans were pressed and the black boots on his feet shined with fresh polish. I was glad he hadn't seen me yet so I could pick my mouth up off the floor. I surreptitiously checked for drool.

"Good evening, ma'am. I've come to take Miss Bella to dinner." He greeted Esme politely.

"Hello, Edward. It's good to see you." She stepped aside and he saw me for the first time.

His mouth fell open slightly and my body flushed as his eyes raked over me. I couldn't blame him for staring, I had barely recognized myself.

He licked his lips and swallowed. "Miss Bella, you look…" His eyes met mine and he gave me a smile that warmed me from the inside out. "You look just as beautiful as you always do."

I blushed at the compliment. "Thanks."

He offered me the bouquet of small sunflowers. "For you,"

"Oh, they're beautiful." And out of season. "Thank you."

"Why don't I put those in water for you so you kids can be on your way?" Esme offered and winked at me when her back was turned to Edward mouthing, _"so cute"._

"Shall we go then?" Edward asked.

I nodded and picked up my long unused purse. Edward went out the door first but turned and in a very gentlemanly fashion, assisted me down the steep stairs of the motorcoach. For a girl that spent years in the north, it was an unexpected gesture. "Thanks," I murmured.

He smiled and put my hand on his arm as he led me to his truck. I had a moment's doubt when I looked at it. His truck was so much bigger than mine; it had to be to pull his trailer, but still, I was in a dress for the first time in years, and I was out of practice.

It was a black Freightliner that was basically a mini semi-truck. Many, if not most, of the more well-off cowboys drove them, and I had seen thousands over the years, but I had never ridden in one. And I had certainly never contemplated getting in one while wearing a dress. Crap.

Edward opened the passenger door and offered me a hand. "Milady." He half bowed and I realized he had grasped my dilemma.

My lips quirked into a smirk, and I curtsied slightly. "Why thank you, kind sir."

Holding onto his hand, I climbed the steps into the truck. I felt his hand on my thigh and realized he was holding my dress to my body, not taking advantage of what the billowing fabric may reveal like so many would have. Once I was in the seat, he closed the door firmly and ran around the front of the truck. When he was in and the truck started he grinned at me. "Ready?"

I nodded, the grin on my face matching his. I was going out. On a date. I was in a dress, in a truck I wasn't driving, going out with a gorgeous man…on a date. I really needed someone to pinch me.

"Have you ever been to Texas de Brazil? It's a bit different. There's a huge salad bar but the meat portion is brought to your table and carved right off a fire roasted spit. There's a place card that you turn from red to green, as long as it's green the servers bring you different types of meats to taste. The food is amazing. Momma insists we eat there whenever we're near one."

"I've never been. It sounds great." The idea was unique and I had never heard anything like it.

Before long we were pulling up to the restaurant. Parking a truck that large was a bit of a challenge, but Edward managed. Again, he offered me his arm and led me into the restaurant. It was beautiful. Deep red walls with dark wood furnishings and well-oiled leather definitely gave the impression of rustic elegance. The high ceilings and cream marble flooring kept it from feeling dark and oppressive. But it was the smell that had my attention. My mouth was watering as I watched a waiter carry perfectly roasted beef past me on a stainless steel rod. Now I understood. Charlie would have loved this place.

I had a moment of insecurity when the hostess eyefucked Edward right in front of me, but it was quickly extinguished when he put his arm around my waist and smiled down at me as if I was the only one in the room.

She led us to our table and Edward pulled out my chair. Waters materialized in front of us and the waiter was immediately attentive.

"I'll have a cranberry juice if you have some." I asked the waiter, Javier.

He smiled at me. "Of course." He kept looking and I fidgeted a bit.

Was there something else I was supposed to have ordered? I looked to Edward for direction but he was busy glaring at Javier. "I'll have a glass of your house red wine and a new waiter that can keep his eyes off my date." His voice was low but practically snarled.

Javier jumped slightly and blanched as he read the anger on Edward's face. "Y-yes, sir." He scurried off.

I protested. "Edward, I'm sure he wasn't-"

He interrupted me. "Yes, he was. And as much as I can't blame him, it was rude and unprofessional. And he was making you uncomfortable. "

A new waiter brought our drinks, an older gentleman with greying hair and an infectious smile. "There you are. I hope you are both hungry tonight. The kitchen has outdone themselves once again. We are offering a selection of sixteen different meats this evening, including beef, pork, chicken, and lamb. The salad bar is to your right. When you are ready simply flip your place card to green and someone will begin serving shortly."

I smiled as he looked to see if we had any questions. When we didn't, he clasped his hands together. "Very good! If you need anything you let me know!"

"Edward, this place is amazing!" I had never been anywhere that compared.

He smiled, his green eyes lighting up. "Wanna go and get some veggies before we start with the meat parade?"

My stomach growled in response, and I put my hand over it almost to try to muffle the noise.

Edward chuckled. "I'll take that as a yes." He stood and offered me his hand.

It wasn't long before we were digging into the best and most unique meal I had ever had. Everything was cooked to perfection. Each new entrée was a new explosion of flavors, some familiar, some completely new.

"My dad would have loved this place!"

Edward swallowed. "What was he like?"

I got lost in my memories for a minute. "He was strong, supportive - funny in a quiet way. He'd go hours without saying anything, just listening you know? Then out of the blue he'd comment on something or make a wiseass remark that would stun everyone speechless before they busted out laughing." I remembered many nights around a campfire on the Rez with that exact situation. Edward nodded at me, silently encouraging me to continue. "He loved the simple things in life: me, fishing, sports on tv, his cowboy boots. He was a small town police chief who had earned the respect of the town, not demanded it. He was my best friend." I felt my eyes welling up and got embarrassed. I waved a hand in front of my face and tried to laugh it off. "Sorry. Wow, that was more information than you asked for huh?"

He reached out and took my hand. "Not at all. I want to know you; I want to know everything about you."

I squeezed his hand and smiled at his sincerity.

"How did he die?" Edward asked softly.

I took a deep breath trying to center myself. It had been three years but it still felt like yesterday. "Cancer. He smoked when he was younger. He quit when I was about five. I guess the damage from the chemicals never really heals. It actually happened pretty fast, only eight months from his diagnosis, but he was in a lot of pain. In the end there wasn't much they could do."

He frowned. "I'm sorry."

I sighed. It never made sense to me why people say that. I guess it was because they didn't know what to say. "Yeah, me too." It seemed to be the only response I had. "It was just so hard watching him go from this big strapping guy to a weak, wasted, thin version of himself so quickly. For a long time I had a hard time remembering what he looked like before he got sick. It's gotten easier over the years, but I still miss him."

Edward nodded. "I miss my dad every single day. It was just weird – one day he was there and then the next…gone. I feel like he's away on vacation or a business trip, like any day he's gonna walk through the door smilin' and kiss my momma hello like always."

I nodded because I knew what he meant. "It was like that for me with my mom. She died suddenly in a car accident. I was away at a rodeo with the Cullens when it happened so I came home and she just… wasn't there anymore."

I watched as he took a sip of his wine. "I couldn't imagine losin' my mom. I haven't been the best son since dad died, but she's amazin'." He chuckled a bit. "Esme is her first cousin so that should give you an idea of what she's like. They're really similar."

"She must be great then. I missed the Cullens so much after my mom died." I thought of all the times I longed to call Esme, especially after Charlie got sick but there just didn't seem to be a good time to pick up the phone. On some level it felt like a betrayal of my dad. Like I wasn't strong enough to handle the tough stuff like he had for me. "Esme was really there for me during my mom's funeral."

"And then you moved to live with your dad." The subject wasn't a new one but it was easier.

I nodded. Conversation was paused as waiters came around with more food. "When I moved to Fork's after Mom died before my senior year, Dad insisted I bring my barrel horse. He hadn't wanted me to lose everything when I moved north. He found me a local boarding stable and introduced me to the kids at the Rez, including his best friend Billy's son Jake." I smiled at the memories of days trail riding in the forests around the Olympic Peninsula and local Gymkhanas.

"We were all around the same age, and some of the locals rode horses and went to a few rodeos a year. My first year there one of the local rodeos was offering up a used horse trailer as the Barrel prize. It wasn't anything special, but for a bunch of kids it would be like winning the SuperBowl. Even though I would be competing against several of my friends, Jake included, Dad was sure that with my horse and all the experience riding in rodeos in Texas, I would win it no problem. He was right."

"That's the trailer you have now." It was a statement more than a question.

I nodded. "Dad was so proud." The smile spread across my face. "I've never heard him make so much noise. He was literally dancing a jig." After flipping my place holder to red I sat back and sighed.

"Full?" Edward asked.

I nodded. He smiled and quirked an eyebrow at me. "Too full for dessert?"

"Oh lord! Now you tell me!" A waiter appeared at Edward's side. "What is it?"

Edward looked like an excited little kid. "It's the best. Roasted pineapple rolled in cinnamon and sugar."

I wrinkled my nose. "I don't know. I'm not a big fan of pineapple."

Edward nodded at the waiter and a few slices were cut off and placed on his plate. I watched as he cut off a small piece. "Try a bite?"

I nodded and before I could try to take the fork, he had it at my lips. Opening my mouth reflexively, he put the pineapple on my tongue. Instantly, my mouth was flooded with flavor. The roasting hadn't really cooked the pineapple but it had made it really juicy. The sugar and cinnamon blended perfectly and took the tart taste out of the fruit.

My eyes rolled in my head as I chewed. "Oh my god this is fantastic!" I groaned.

His hand came up and his thumb gently wiped some sugar off my mouth. I froze and instead of wiping his hands on his napkin, he brought it to his mouth. "Delicious," he murmured.

The atmosphere had shifted into something more intense as we shared the rest of his pineapple. I didn't bother reaching for my own fork, enjoying the intimacy of being fed something so decadent. Conversation was light, nothing more than getting to know you stuff: favorite movies, books, colors.

Before I knew it, the waiter was presenting our bill. I reached for my purse and pulled out my wallet.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Paying for my half."

Edward laughed. "Bella, I asked you out. I will be takin' care of the bill."

"But..."

His head tilted to the side. "Miss Bella, my momma would flay me alive if she ever found out I allowed my girlfriend to pay for her own meal."

My mouth went dry. "What…?" Did he just call me… "Did you just call me…?"

Suddenly he looked really nervous. "Ummm…" He took in a deep breath. "Well yeah, I mean I was hopin'."

"But you hardly know me. And…I mean I don't have anything…we're not…" I wasn't sure how to phrase it so that I didn't insult him. He didn't need the problems I came with.

His hand covered mine and warmth filled me as he looked in my eyes. "Isn't that what datin' is all about? Gettin' to know each other? You're the most amazin' woman I've ever met, and I wanna spend more time with you. If you're not comfortable with a label that's fine..." he smirked "...but you're still not payin' for dinner."

I laughed. I thought about what he said, and what he'd done. Since Ft. Worth he had been there every step. Not necessarily in the thick of things but still there, supportive, positive and…well protective if I was to be honest. For the first time in years I felt safe. I wanted to take a chance, something just for me. I didn't want to be practical or pragmatic, no sacrifices or living the simple life. I wanted to take a leap, to experience the thrill of possibility. Nothing had been possible for me since before Charlie had gotten sick.

While I had been thinking, he had paid for our dinner and collected our coats. We were walking back to the truck, my arm threaded through his. "I don't mind."

He looked down at me in confusion.

"The label. I don't mind being called your girlfriend," I said softly.

Edward stopped and looked down at me, hope written all over his face. "Really?"

I nodded and he let out a whoop, picking me up and swinging me around in a little circle, the two of us laughing. He set me softly down on my feet, his expression growing serious as he brushed my hair back off my face. "So then as my girlfriend it would be alright for me to kiss you."

His eyes were intense, looking almost black in the darkness of the street. I looked at his lips and then back at his eyes. My breaths were short because of the vice around my chest, the sweet pain of anticipation in the moment before that very first kiss washing through my body. His hand cupped my cheek. I rose on my toes to meet him as he leaned down.

The first meeting was soft, easy. His mouth was sweet, tasting of the sugared pineapple we had both eaten. When he pulled me closer I realized there was no place else in the world where I felt like I was home. In his arms, I was small and cherished, sheltered and safe. But I was also stronger; I could face anything if I had him beside me.

The kiss deepened and I felt the first touch of his tongue on my lips. Opening my mouth, our tongues caressed each other in an innocent preview of what our bodies now craved. Winding my arm up over his shoulder I finally got to find out if his hair was a soft as it looked. My fingers twined in his hair as his strong hands gripped me to him, and I couldn't help the moan it caused. I had never felt this wanted.

As we slowed and came back to earth, he rested his forehead on mine, our breaths ragged.

"Bella," he whispered. He pressed one more soft kiss to my lips before wrapping his arm around my waist to lead me back to the truck. "It's cold out here. Let's get you someplace warmer."

The way back to the fairgrounds was quiet but not uncomfortable. Edward held my hand over the center console, caressing my fingers and occasionally bringing them to his lips for a kiss. I hadn't had a drink all night, but I felt drunk. I was warm, comfortable, full of excellent food - and the most ruggedly handsome man I had ever seen had just taken me out on a date and wanted me to be his girlfriend. It didn't get any better than this for me.

Edward parked the truck in front of the Lucky Strike motorcoach that was my temporary home. Kissing my fingers again, he climbed out and ran around to open my door, helping me down.

Once I was safe on solid ground, I looked up at him. "I had a really great time tonight. Thank you so much for dinner." Threading our fingers together, I squeezed. "I've never had such a good time."

He smiled. "Now that you're my girlfriend, expect more of the same."

I shook my head. "I don't need…"

"Shhh… I know you don't. But spoilin' you is gonna be the most fun I've had in ages. Not because you expect it, but because you don't." He kissed my forehead. "You deserve a little spoilin'."

I pulled back to look at him. "Just don't go overboard alright?"

He gave a very serious but juvenile cross-my-heart motion that made me laugh. Long minutes and several toe-curling kisses later we said goodnight. With promises to see each other in the morning, I practically floated inside. As I lay in bed that night, I couldn't help but smile over the changes in my life. It felt like I had finally found my place.

* * *

A/N: Reviews are love! Let me know what you think. I'm hoping to have the next and last chapter up by next Monday. Fingers crossed! To everyone on the east coast - please stay safe! Sandy doesn't seem to be messing around.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I know it has been forever but I think it was worth the wait! Carry on...notes at the bottom!

* * *

Chapter 4

By the time the rodeo at San Antonio was over, Edward and I were all but inseparable. We would spend as much time as we could together during the day. If he wasn't riding, he would come to the farrier's area and work on his tack while I shoed horses and chatted with clients. If I wasn't working, I would watch him compete, cheering him on, and he would do the same for me. Every night after getting cleaned up, he would very correctly pick me up at Esme's door, hat in hand. We would go out to dinner or a movie. After our date, he would drop me back off at my door with heated kisses and a goodnight that included his crooked grin and a tip of his hat.

It had been two weeks of heaven, but I was starting to wonder. He certainly wasn't afraid to be seen in public with me; he took me everywhere. Dinners out, movies, bowling, even the judges and riders dinners hosted by the various rodeos we attended. But we had never truly been alone. Our relationship hadn't gone any further than the toe-curling kisses that left me wanting every night. I would go to bed alone in Esme's motorcoach aching to be held and wondering if there was something wrong with me.

The next weekend at the Glen Rose rodeo had me in the money, coming in second to Alice in the Barrel Racing with Esme right behind me in the standings. The Pole Bending saw Alice and Esme eating Rocket's dust when I beat them by a solid second and half. Again, Edward was cheering the loudest, waiting for me at the finish line to sweep me off my horse and into his arms for a celebratory kiss. But again, I was left with an ache in my heart and a lonely bed.

*CaA*

The road was only a faint vibration under the well-sprung tires of the motorcoach as Esme and I drove the three and a half hours from Glen Rose to Austin. It was a strange but welcome change to be a passenger after so many years behind the wheel, but it left me with far too much time to think. A sigh escaped me as I watched the scenery pass by in a blur.

"What's going on in that head of yours, my girl?" Esme asked from the chair across from me. Carlisle had hired their usual night guard/driver to take us from place to place, using the excuse that he felt better knowing we had an experienced class one driver operating the large vehicle.

I looked up and met her concerned gaze. "Nothing, Momma. Just thinking."

She smiled at me—that warm motherly smile that said she knew I was full of shit. "Uh huh…" She stared at me, making it obvious that she was waiting and had no intention of giving up.

Where Renee would have pecked and badgered me, making me dig in my heels refusing to tell her, Esme simply waited. Her warm stare made it all but impossible not to spill your deepest darkest secrets.

My breath escaped me in a rush of surrender. I never could stay strong against Momma. "It's just…"

I chewed on my lip nervously, never really having been in the situation to talk about boys before. Alice and I had been far too busy with horses in our teens to do more than go on group dates. The closest I got was listening to her gush about Jasper Whitlock and how jealous she was of all the girls he took out. After I moved to Forks, I hadn't really had any close girlfriends, and Charlie wasn't someone you talked about boys with. I had had a steady boyfriend my senior year of high school but we were great friends. There were no stampeding butterflies in my stomach, no, flushed cheeks and weak knees. The emotions I was feeling now…no one had ever made me feel like Edward does.

"I'm not sure Edward feels the same way about me as I do him," I murmured.

Esme stood and crossed the aisle to sit on the couch beside me. "What makes you think that?" she asked as she took my hand.

That was the great thing about Esme. Rather than brushing it off and insisting I was being silly, she wanted to know why I felt the way I did. "He takes me out, makes me feel special, and kisses me but…" I shrugged helplessly "...at the end of the night he always brings me back here. We've never really been alone, and he doesn't seem to want to…"

She frowned slightly, obviously trying to understand. "So you're worried because he's treating you respectfully?"

I let out a frustrated chuckle, shaking my head. "Sounds pretty stupid when you put it that way, doesn't it? I mean we've only known each other for a couple months. But we've been dating for more than half of that time…" Looking at her, I tried to make her understand what was scaring me. "What if…what if he's only taking me out to help repair my reputation? Like you and Alice are doing, but differently?"

She squeezed my hand and gave me a hard look. "First of all, what Alice and I are doing is not simply repairing your reputation. We are traveling together as a family for the first time in years, and I love it. We love you and finally got you back, and I am _never_ letting you slip away again. Carlisle and I have our own regrets over not making more of an effort to keep in touch. We second guessed ourselves, not wanting to step on any toes with your father when he just got you back, but never doubt that we missed you every single day. You are a part of this family, blood or not."

I had tears in my eyes by the time she finished her loving lecture. I had barely leaned forward before she pulled me into a tight hug, petting my hair tenderly. God I had missed this.

She leaned back and brushed tears from both our faces as we laughed. "Now secondly! Sweetheart, Edward isn't dating you out of some kind of misplaced hero complex. He truly cares about you. I daresay he feels quite deeply for you. But make no mistake, he is not going to do anything to make you look bad, and he certainly isn't going to disrespect me while you're living under _my_ roof."

I blinked as I thought about what she was saying. It was an old fashioned notion, but I had to remember I wasn't in the north anymore. Things were still a bit more traditional here in the south, and especially with the way I had been treated in Fort Worth, Edward was going out of his way to display the best of the old school southern manners.

I frowned. "But, it's not like I'm a teenager."

"You know the way gossip spreads on the circuit," Esme said with a knowing look. "After everything you've been through, he isn't going to do anything that may cause people to talk badly about you."

I wanted badly to believe her. "How do you know?"

She smiled, sitting back and looking matter-of-fact. "You're right. I don't. Maybe you should talk to him about it?"

My eyes went a bit wider. Crap.

*CaA*

When the motorcoach pulled into the stables at the fairgrounds in Austin, Edward was there waiting to help unload. Esme elbowed me with a smirk as we climbed out of the back. "Yeah, he doesn't like you at all," she said sarcastically.

"Momma," I said in a hushed warning tone.

Edward walked up and tipped his hat to Esme politely. "Mrs. Esme."

She smiled and offered her cheek for a kiss. "Hello, Edward."

When his eyes met mine, they held a heat that sent a tingle up my spine. "Bella," he murmured and pulled me in for a hug. "Missed you."

Breathing in his scent, leather and horses and a cologne that was uniquely Edward, I buried my face in his chest. I loved being in his arms. "Missed you too."

"One of these times we're gonna to have to figure out a way for you to ride with me. I'd love to have you alone for hours." His words were rather innocent, but the tone behind them suggested more.

I sighed when he released me. Giving a gentle tug on my hand, he said, "Come on. Y'all are stabled with us as usual. Let's get your boys unloaded."

When I looked up, I saw Esme's mare was already backing down the ramp. Stanley was the next in line to come out. Edward looked at the big black rear end and swallowed. "I'll unload Rocket if you wanna grab Stanley."

I giggled. Stanley still hadn't warmed up to Edward, although he tolerated him more than anyone else. Brushing past him I whispered, "Chicken."

Esme laughed hearing us banter. As I led Stanley down, he eyeballed Edward and seemed to huff as we walked by.

Edward snorted. "Yeah, not chicken—smart. That horse is just waitin' for me to get close enough to take a chunk outta me."

I petted Stan's face and made cooing noises at him. "My Stan would never do anything so nasty. Would you, baby?" I laid on the baby talk and watched as Edward rolled his eyes and went to get Rocket, making me laugh.

The horses were settled pretty quickly, and the rest of the day was spent setting up our stalls and camping areas. We would be in Austin for two weeks, so we got a chance to get comfortable for a while.

Stalls and tack stalls were hung with monogrammed curtains in stable colors. Esme had reserved four stalls for us, so we sandwiched the tack stall between Esme's mare and my boys. The stalls were hung with the distinctive emerald green curtains trimmed in gold, the four leaf clover logo of the Lucky Strike ranch decorating the doors. Alice and Jasper had the next four stalls in royal blue with grey accents. The Whitlock 'W' logo was topped with a mountain top skyline, almost mirroring the _W_. Edward was on the other side of us, his stalls trimmed out in black and silver.

We weren't able to set up our campsite right next to Edward, but we were next to Jasper and Alice, who had pulled in right behind us. We set up a large shared picnic area and put out the awnings. Esme had a huge piece of outdoor carpeting so dirt wouldn't be tracked into the motorcoach every time we opened the door. Jasper was picky about setting up his barbecue station with a portable-style outdoor kitchen right next to it. Lawn chairs and picnic tables, self-contained campfires, wind chimes and flower boxes—it made me stare every time I watched them set up. I had lived for three years out of the back of my trailer and hadn't had a quarter of the amenities they deemed _essential_.

Edward caught me shaking my head and chuckled. "Come with me? I could use a hand setting up my site."

Nodding happily, I took his hand and followed him just down the lane to where he was set up under a tree. It was a quieter spot, away from the hustle and bustle near the barns and animal pens. I looked at him with a question on my face when we got there and I saw his site completely set up. A couple of comfortable chairs were set around a small, portable campfire. His folding picnic table wasn't as big as Esme's, and his barbecue wasn't big enough to roast a pig like Jasper's, but the site was welcoming.

His smile was a bit sheepish when he saw me take in the set-up. "I wanted you all to myself for a bit before things get crazy. He led me over to the chairs by the unlit campfire.

"Well, you won't hear me arguing with that." I smiled up at him, feeling more secure. Esme was right; he was just being respectful. Now how to get him to be a bit _less_ respectful.

An idea hit me but it was going to take more guts than the first time I saddled up to ride pick-up for the bullriders. Time to cowgirl-up.

"Do you have anything to drink around here?" I asked sweetly, knowing he would have a fridge full of choices...in the trailer.

Edward looked embarrassed for a minute. "Of course! I'll just…umm…" He looked toward the trailer and rubbed the back of his neck. "I'll be right back." He turned and hurried into the trailer.

I waited for all of the two seconds it took to look around and make sure the coast was clear before following him inside. It was almost comical the way his head popped around the refrigerator door in surprise. "Bella! I was just…I have…"

Swallowing my nervousness, I closed the door in front of him. Mustering up all the courage in me, I put my hand on his chest looking up at him under my lashes. "I just wanted you all to myself for a bit," I whispered.

Edward hesitated for all of a second before folding me in his arms. "Bella," he breathed out before lowering his lips to mine and claiming my mouth. It wasn't the usual soft romantic kisses he normally gave me. Where those curled my toes and made me burn, this made me go up in flames. My knees felt weak and the feeling of his strong arms holding me up only made me feel even weaker. Just as I was losing my balance, he caught me. When I moaned into his mouth, he let out a rough growl and backed me up into the kitchen counter. Grasping at his shoulders, I was bent back as he ravaged my mouth. Just as it was getting uncomfortable, his large hands stroked and squeezed down my back to my waist, over my hips to my thighs. Scooping me up under my knees, he sat me down on the counter. When I gasped in surprise, he released my mouth to kiss, suck, and bite his way down my neck.

"God, Bella, you smell so good."

The heat of his exhaled words into my ear sent shivers down my spine. His hands were strong as they massaged my hips, fanning the flames threatening to consume me. I could only cling to his chest as one of those hands grasped my ribcage and then made its way to my chest. Every sensation was heightened. I could feel the strength of his hand through the thin cotton of my checked shirt and lace bra, the slight tug as the calluses on his work-hardened hands caught on the threads of the fabric. As my nipple pebbled under his deft fingers, a gasp escaped me when his thumb brushed over it.

"Please," I groaned as I arched into his touch.

As he pulled me forward, I felt the heat and hardness of him grind against the cradle of my hips. "You're gonna be the death of me, sweetness." His voice was rough.

My hands went to the small buttons on his shirt, and the two sides fell away under my fingers exposing a well-muscled chest and chiseled abs. When my palm felt the warmth of his skin through the light dusting of springy hair on his chest, he growled and ground harder against me. It had been years since I had felt the gripping bite of desire and _never_ had it felt this intense. Just as I felt the cotton of my shirt being pulled from the waistband of my jeans, Edward's phone started to ring from the leather case at his belt.

Breathing hard, our wandering hands stilled. He pulled away to put the necessary inches between us so he could reach his phone. With unsteady fingers, Edward pulled it free on the fourth ring.

"Yeah, Masen here." The rough sound of his voice sent a shudder of longing through me. "Don't be stupid. What'd ya want?"

Edward eyed me hungrily as he listed to the person on the other end of the phone. "Yeah, dinner sounds…great." He eyed me like I was dinner, and I licked my lips in anticipation.

"When?" He sighed and his shoulders slumped slightly. "Yeah, alright. That's fine. We'll be there."

I reached for him but he caught my hand and brought my fingers to his mouth. My head rolled back, my breath catching in my throat as he kissed and then lightly chewed on my knuckles and fingers. "Ice? Yeah, I got some in the freezer. Why?"

He froze and scowled, and I could faintly hear laughing on the phone as Edward growled. "You're an ass, Jay! We'll see you in twenty." And he hung up.

His head fell to rest on my shoulder and my hand went to his hair. It felt like silk as the short strands ran through my fingers.

"We gotta stop, sweetness." He wrapped his arms around my waist and squeezed me before lifting me off the counter and setting me on my feet. "That was Jasper. Mrs. Esme wants all of us to go out for dinner."

It was my turn to let my head drop onto his chest as I whined. The unresolved lust between us was hot enough to combust at this point, and I knew there was no relief in sight. His hand came up to cradle my face, and he gently turned my face to his.

"It's probably for the best." He kissed my forehead and stepped away leaving me feeling cold all of a sudden. That sudden thud when you realize you've been thrown from the saddle.

I hurried to straighten my clothes as embarrassment replaced desire. "Right." My voice cracked a bit as I brushed the stray hairs that had fallen in my face back into some semblance of order. "I'll just…"

I was reaching for the door when he caught my hand. "Where are you goin'?"

I couldn't look at him. My cheeks burned with mortification. I had practically ambushed him in his own trailer and then thrown myself at him. _What the hell had I been thinking?_ "I'll just meet you at the restaurant. I'm sorry I barged in…I should never—"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! What are you talkin' about?" His face was a bit blurry when he tipped my head back so he could look at me. Concerned green eyes studied my face as a callused thumb brushed away one traitorous tear. "What's all this? What's wrong?"

I shook my head, looking down to break his gaze. I turned to the door, trying to escape my own embarrassment. "I get it, I shouldn't have pushed. You must think I'm—"

Edward spun me back toward him and silenced me by covering my mouth with his. The kiss was dominating without punishing, filled with desire and then softened to comfort. "I think you're beautiful," he whispered against my lips. He shifted his grip on me from holding my upper arms to cradling me as he rubbed my back. "I think you're independent and strong."

Pulling back slightly, he looked at me with sincerity in his eyes. He brushed a stray hair off my cheek. "I think you've had no one you can rely on for far too long. I _know_ I wanna be the man you lean on, the one you put your trust in. I _know_ I'm lucky to be the one you spend your time with. And I _know,_ I am falling in love with you."

My eyes were full of tears when he finished. I couldn't speak; all I could do was fall into his arms. Reaching up, I clung to him as I sought his mouth. He crushed me to him and when the kiss broke, leaving us both desperate for air, I whispered, "I love you too."

Edward released me from our hug to look at me. "Really?"

I nodded, still teary, a smile splitting my face. "How could I not?"

"I was such a jerk to you."

I shrugged, laughing. I wiped away my tears. "Sometimes you're a knight in shining armor, sometimes you're just an asshole in tin foil."

His booming laugh filled the trailer. "Well as long as you don't expect me to be perfect all the time."

"I'll make sure I'm well stocked up on tin foil." Kissing him quickly on the lips, I gave him a sincere look. "I love you either way."

Strong hands stroked up may arms to cradle my face and then gently gripped my hair as he rested his forehead on mine. "I will do my damndest to make sure no one ever has any reason to say one bad word about you because of me. That doesn't mean I don't think about having you in my bed, laid out naked and wanting. Lookin' at me with those beautiful brown eyes full of lust as I make you scream my name."

My mouth went dry as I panted over the image he just painted.

"I want you for more than a few hurried minutes, stolen like they're something to be ashamed of. I've done a lot in my life I'm not proud of. I won't let this thing between you and me be something else I screw up and add to that list." He studied my face as if willing me to believe him. And I did.

I nodded. "I'm sorry I pushed."

He smiled that sexy crooked smile of his. "I'm not. That was hot."

I gasped in shock and then tried to playfully hit him as he danced out of reach, laughing.

*CaA*

The last few days of May found us finishing up in Marysville, after spending April and May in Nevada and now California. And while my relationship with Edward was solid and easy, having progressed to spending more and more time together over the past few months, the last couple of months of competition weren't. Jake had been lurking around looking more and more angry the more popular I got. He wasn't having the same level of success Edward was, and the tantrums he threw showcased it.

People now looked at Edward and I as a unit. The older, respected rodeo organizers apparently even teasing Esme about getting to plan another wedding. While we still hadn't spent the night together, we were taking more and more private moments to ourselves. While I loved traveling with Momma, she was turning out to be a serious stumbling block in my love life. Alice loved to tease me about my pent up sexual tension and Edward's determination to do right by me. I felt like a teenager again, and _not_ in a good way.

And now, on our last day in Marysville, Edward's mare had pulled up lame when a cow he and Jasper were chasing in the team roping ran into her making her stumble and almost go down. Jasper and Edward had lost the cow and their points in the standings. Everyone was more concerned about the mare. It broke his heart, but Edward decided that she would be shipped back home to heal. He would continue on to Reno with just his geldings.

Alice, Esme, and I were all in the final rounds for the Barrel Racing. A couple of quick times, and I would be in the money. Rocket was in top form, and I knew if we did our best we would have the top spot.

The crowd was energized as the arena was set up for barrels. Rocket snorted and tossed his head, his eyes rolling as he danced in place behind me. I shushed him, humming as I pet his face trying to calm him a little. Nervous energy was fine, but if he got too worked up he tended to misbehave.

"Ready?" Edward's voice came from behind me, and I turned to see an excited smile on his face.

I nodded, grinning. "Turn and burn!"

Laughing, he stepped to my side. "Leg up?"

"Please!" I stepped into position at Rocket's left side. Normally, I would have no issue swinging into the saddle on my own, but it had become a sweet ritual for Edward to give me a boost.

"Stay safe," he whispered in my ear as he kissed my temple from his place at my back.

I lifted my leg so he could grasp my shin. "Always am." Every time I said it, I was reminded of the same words falling from my dad's lips before every shift. Every morning I would tell him to be safe, and he would always wink and me and reply, "_Always am_."

Once I was in the saddle, Edward searched his pockets. "Damn! I forgot the elastics."

Barrel racers looped large elastic bands around the toe of their boot, under the stirrup and around the small pegs of their spurs, to help keep their feet in the stirrups. In the occasional fall, the elastic breaks harmlessly, but in the race around the barrels the ride can get rough. A lost stirrup will lose you the run and very possibly the seat on your horse.

Edward looked up at me. "Be right back!" He ran off to my tack box to grab them.

I was adjusting my reins when a large hand fell on my leg. I looked down to see Jake's sneering face.

"How's the view from up there, _princess?"_

I would have nudged Rocket over and away from Jake, but another horse and rider had come up on the other side of me, effectively blocking me in. "Don't touch me!" I tried to brush his hand away but his grip tightened. "What do you want?"

He hissed at me, his grip turning painful. "You in the dirt, where you belong! Everything's so fuckin' _easy_ for you, isn't it?"

I refused to show the pain he inflicted. I knew he was hurting me intentionally. "What the hell are you talking about? The last three years you have made my life a living hell! What are you even doing down here? Why aren't you up north?"

"You don't know the meaning of hell, _princess_. I can't get a shoeing job anywhere up north! You _ruined_ it! You ruined me! All I got left is the rodeo, and the purses up north are shit."

"I didn't ruin anything! You did that all by yourself!" I tried to pry his fingers off my leg. I knew I was going to have bruises from his grip, and my leg was going a bit numb. "You lamed all those horses, not me! If you had finished farrier school, you would have known you were signing their death warrants with that half-assed bullshit trimming you were doing! _Let me Go!" _

Tears were forming and I didn't want to give him the satisfaction of seeing me cry.

"Get your Fuckin' hands off her!" Edward's voice growled out from behind Jake.

"Of-fuckin'-course. Your sugar daddy's back." Jake sneered at me before turning to meet Edward, releasing his grip as he did, the blood returning to my lower leg making me gasp. "You know she's only fucking you for your money, right?"

Edward's roar of anger drowned out my yell. "Edward, No!"

As the two cowboys went down in a rolling, punching, mess of dust, I tried to control Rocket's rearing panic. Just as I got him under control, Jasper and a familiar face came running to break up the fight.

Jasper grabbed Edward and the other cowboy yarded Jake off the ground with a cocky grin in my direction "Bells," he said happily, only to spin Jake around and hit him with all he had.

Jake hit the ground, out cold. Edward shrugged Jasper off and ran to me and a still nervous Rocket. The announcer called the next racer and the gate attendant yelled my name. "Bella Swan! You're next!"

Edward's wide eyes shot to mine. "Don't ride. Rocket's too keyed up and you're still scared."

I shook my head. I would not let Jake wreck this for me. "We can do it."

"Your man's right, Bells. This is a crappy idea." I looked over to see the old friend I didn't have the time to greet properly.

I looked down at Edward. "I love you. We'll talk about _that..._" I nodded at Jake's unconscious form "...in a minute."

I turned a very high-headed Rocket to the gate. "Be back in a sec!" I called out flippantly over my shoulder. There was no way I was giving in to that asshole still eating dirt. When he woke up, I would be in the money, supporting myself just like I always had.

When the string broke as I crossed the time barrier, I knew something was wrong. Rocket lurched and bucked a bit under me. I squeezed my legs on him and he shot forward faster than he ever had before. Instead of running free, he was running panicked. I should have stopped him, I should have pulled up and quit, but I had something to prove. As I reined him for the first barrel, Jake's revenge was complete. The cinch on my saddle slipped, and I went flying off the side.

Years of hard riding teach you to tuck and roll the best you can. The deep footing of the arena provided a relatively soft landing, but the momentum of my fall sent me tumbling and knocked the wind from me. I heard the "_Ooooh_!" of the crowd as dirt filled my eyes and mouth, and I felt like I was in a dirt filled washing machine as I somersaulted over and over.

"BELLA!" Edward's scream came from somewhere to my left.

When I finally came to a stop, I rolled painfully to my back, trying to breathe and mentally cataloging how hurt I might be.

I was coughing and wheezing as people ran up to me. The announcer was trying to reassure the crowd when Edward's face came into view over me. I struggled a bit trying to get up. "Shhh…easy, sweetness. Hold still. Just hold still so the medic can check you out."

"S'okay, 'm alright." I gasped but lay back down. "Rocket…"

Edwards face was distraught as he smoothed my hair back from my face. "He's fine. Your buddy's got him. He stopped as soon as you slipped off."

My good boy. He had been trained as a tie-down roping horse to begin with. When the rider jumps off, he was trained to come to a complete stop and stand still. He hadn't put on the size they had wanted to keep up with the work, so he had been turned into a barrel horse.

I felt hands checking me out as voices hovered above me. "Did you hit your head?"

"Does anything hurt?"

"Can you move your toes for me?"

It was all getting a bit ridiculous. Now that I had my breath back, I knew I was alright. I pushed them off me and slowly sat up. "I'm alright. I just had the wind knocked out of me."

"Sweetness, maybe you should stay down…" His voice was full of worry.

I looked over at him and smiled a bit. "If I coddled you this way every time you came off a bull, you'd never forgive me." I palmed his scruffy cheek. "I'm fine. Really."

Rolling to my knees I climbed to my feet. I was definitely going to be feeling this one in the morning, but it wasn't the worst wreck I had ever had. That was until I saw Rocket.

He was so freaked out he was covered in lather as he fought the man holding his reins. Snorting and rearing, I knew something was very, _very_ wrong. Walking stiffly toward him, I barely heard the applause from the crowd, happy I was on my feet under my own steam. I only had eyes for my baby.

"Shhh…easy, boy. Easy. What's the matter, my boy? What happened?" When he heard my voice, he lunged at the cowboy holding him and pushed past to come to me. Putting his head in my chest, he stood there breathing hard and wanting solace. I took the reins without a glance to who handed them to me. I looked my boy over, and what I saw turned my vision red. The saddle hung sideways off the side, proof that the cinch had been undone while I had been in the saddle. I reached around and carefully pulled the latigo, completely releasing the cinch, and my saddle fell to the ground, taking my saddle pad with it. The underside of the sheepskin pad was streaked with blood. _Someone_ had planted small sharp metal spikes under the very edge of the back of my pad. It had been the reason he had tried to buck coming out of the chute. His ribcage on the left side was also bleeding. Bending down, I looked at the inside of my stirrup. Crazy glued to the inside edge were more metal spikes. None of them were more than a half inch long, but they were sharp enough that when I had kicked him into a run it had shredded his side.

Fury filled my body as I turned to the cowboy that had caught and held Rocket. "Seth, you drag that son-of-a-bitch over here right now! Where's the animal cruelty official?!"

"What's wrong?" Edward had been standing by my side but had still been looking me over for injuries.

"That asshole sabotaged my ride and hurt Rocket!" I shouted, gesturing to the somewhat calmer horse and the still-bleeding injuries.

Edward's attention snapped to Rocket, and he stepped forward to assess the damage as a number of rodeo officials hurried forward.

"What's the problem here, Miss Swan?" A portly man who I recognized as the gate official stepped forward.

My lips pursed in anger, and I waved my hand towards a staggering Jake who was being led forward by Seth and Jasper. "Did you see him assault me just before my run?"

The man removed his hat and scratched his balding head. "I saw him hasslin' you, but your man got there before I could step in. Why?"

"I want him charged with animal cruelty. I want sanctions against him with the International Pro Rodeo Association, the Cowboy's Professional Rodeo Association, and the American Quarter Horse Association. Please call the police so I can press charges properly." My tone was sharp and my furious stare never left the piece-of-shit that dared to hurt my baby.

"And assault with intent to do bodily harm," Edward snarled as he stood, my saddle and the vicious pieces of metal attached to it in his hands.

A few of the men stood and looked at each other while the event veterinarian checked Rocket over.

"Well, now…we don't know that he was the one that did that to your saddle. Could be you thought it would be the extra burst of speed you needed?" One of the other men offered as a half-assed explanation.

Edward and I both opened our mouths to start yelling but a soft spoken, equally furious voice stopped us. "Are you insinuating my daughter did that to herself?" The growing crowd of competitors, cowboys, and officials gathering to find out what was holding up the barrel event parted to reveal an irate Esme Cullen standing with her hands on her hips with an angry Alice standing by her side.

"Now, now, Mrs. Cullen, no one is saying…did you say your daughter?" The man gaped as he realized the enormity of the accusation he had so casually flung my way and the family he was insulting as he did.

The vet examining Rocket stood up and shook his head. "No one in their right mind would do this to a horse they intended to ride, Clive. Get your head outta your…er…rear." He shot an apologetic look at me as well as Esme and Alice for the near slip.

Another man who I thought had been assisting the vet stood up from looking over my saddle where Edward had dropped it in anger. "Doc's right. That little girl's been ridin' long enough to know that the stuff that's been done to this here saddle would'a darn near killed her." When I took a closer look I noticed he was wearing an event lanyard around his neck declaring him the man in charge of overseeing the safety precautions for the animals.

Regardless of the protests of PETA and other animal rights groups, rodeo participants and their organizers truly cared about the welfare of the animals involved. Animals were outfitted in protective equipment to lessen the chance of getting injured. Any cowboy found to be unnecessarily rough with the livestock was heavily fined and could be punished by any of the associations they belonged to. License suspensions, heavy fines, and sometimes expulsion from the association could result in the cowboy being banned from events for life. Western lifestyle had a long proud tradition that relied on the animals involved in the rodeo and western events. If they weren't at their best then our livelihood suffers.

Another man I recognized from the show office stepped forward. "Lets move this outta the arena shall we. We still have the barrel event to finish." He gestured to Seth and Jasper, who were now holding onto a stony-faced Jake. "You boys bring him along. Seems like he's wrapped up pretty deep in this somehow."

Looking over at the vet, he gave me a sympathetic look. "I'll take him back to his stall and get him all cleaned up for ya. You concentrate on straightenin' this mess out."

I nodded. "Thank you. If you call up to Northwest Equine in Washington state and speak to a Dr. Jewell, you'll find out that Jacob Black has a history of animal abuse and is banned from owning animals in the state of Washington."

The vet looked alarmed. "I'll look into it."

As Edward and I walked out of the arena, he took my hand. "How do you know about the ban in Washington?"

Swallowing down my memories, I said, "How do you think I got Stanley? There's a reason he hates men." I looked up at Edward. "I was the one to present the evidence at Jake's trial."

"How the hell did he get his licences from the rodeo associations?" he asked in disbelief.

"None of it involved rodeo events. He used to be a farrier."

*CaA*

We were led to a paddock that was normally reserved for injured animals that needed to be tended to away from the chaos of the stands. A few police officers were already there taking notes as they interviewed people. Jake was sitting on the edge of a water trough as an officer kept an eye on him.

As we walked in, Seth hurried over and swept me into a careful hug. "Missed you, Bells."

My eyes filled with tears as I clung to him. Somehow he still smelled like home: fresh air, saltwater, and cedar. Memories of my dad crashed through my mind. "I missed you too, Seth."

Pulling back, I looked to Edward. "Edward, this is Seth Clearwater. Seth, this is my boyfriend Edward Masen." After making the introductions, I tried to explain my relationship to Seth. "Seth and I used to date in high school."

Seth snorted. "Yeah, until we found out we were siblings."

I punched his arm. "It wasn't like that and you know it!" I rolled my eyes and looked up to see a perplexed Edward.

"Seth's mom and my dad started dating just after we graduated and were engaged to be married when my dad got sick. Our relationship didn't last the distance college put between us. Not because of some weird _incest thing!_" I gave Seth an exasperated look as he laughed at me. "You have _got_ to stop telling people that!"

"Oh come on! It's worth it to see the look on people's faces!" He threw up his hands as if begging me to understand.

I chuckled as I shook my head at his antics. "You haven't changed a bit." Looking up at him with a smile on my face, I asked, "What are you doing here? I thought you were still at school?"

He shrugged. "I threw out my shoulder. I won't be able to pitch anymore, so I finished out the year but lost my scholarship."

I turned to Edward to explain. "Seth got an athletic scholarship to University of Atlanta for baseball."

Edward looked impressed. "That's great, man. Sorry about your shoulder, though."

Seth smiled. "It's all good. I like ball but I love rodeo more. Now I can ride the circuit until I find a way to use my business degree."

Our conversation was interrupted when Jake started yelling. "Don't touch me! Get your hands off me!"

We watched as Jake struggled against the hold of the officers who were now restraining him. "Looks like he tried to run." Seth chuckled. "Still the same dumb bastard."

I nodded. "You missed all the fireworks after you left."

He looked over at me with an apology written all over his face. "I would have come home if I had known what was going on."

I shook my head and waved him off. "I knew what I was doing."

Edward looked between the two of us clearly confused. "Can someone fill me in?"

"It doesn't matter. Ancient history." I deflected.

Seth's face clouded with anger. "It's not ancient history. I can't believe you haven't told him, Bells!"

"Seth, don't—"

Typically, I was ignored and my stubborn ex-boyfriend just kept talking over me. "Jake used to be the big man around Forks. He won everything he entered. Then this sweet little thing moves into town. She not only beats him at everything but is humble and sweet about it, never expecting or wanting the spotlight. Daughter of the police chief, top of her class, Rodeo Queen–she could do no wrong in our town. Jake was bitter. Unfortunately, he was also pretty smart. He started praising her right along with everyone else."

"Seth, it doesn't matter." I murmured.

He glared at me. "It does matter!" He looked back at Edward. "She could have done anything! She had the grades and the acceptance to vet school! She wanted to stay close to her dad so she chose to be a farrier. Jake followed along behind her trying to keep up. Just when he was about to flunk out, he quit and started shoeing horses without the diploma. Bella started getting calls about lame horses, and she started to become quite the expert in corrective shoeing. Turned out she was cleaning up after Jake. She was called in to testify as an expert witness after eight horses had to be put down as a result of his work. When they looked into things a bit more, they found abused animals at his place. A horse, couple of dogs, and litter of puppies. Only the horse made it."

Edward looked down at me. "Stanley."

Seth looked surprised. "You still got that big black devil?"

I nodded with tears in my eyes, remembering the shape he had been in when I saw him. "He's here."

"Bella rides pickup on him and working cow horse when she can," Edward explained.

Seth let out an appreciative whistle. "Anyway, after Jake was convicted he was banned from working as a farrier and owning animals in the state of Washington."

Since it was all coming out anyway, I decided to finish the story. "The only real way he had left to make money was the rodeo circuit. He started spreading rumours that I was on drugs. I looked terrible most of the time because Charlie had been diagnosed with cancer and I was so stressed and sleep deprived. By the time the cancer took him, I had lost everything. Charlie's medical didn't cover some of the experimental treatments they tried, and the life insurance wasn't enough to cover the shortfall. Charlie signed his truck over to me before the bank could take it. I lost the house, and when I tried to go back to work shoeing horses, Jake had destroyed my reputation so effectively that I had lost all my clients."

Edward looked at me incredulously. "But how could everyone have believed it? I mean your daddy was dyin'."

Seth snorted. "Rumour was she was taking Charlie's pain pills. The guy was in such pain no one could believe he was eating them like candy and they weren't even touching the pain he was in. She _had_ to have been pilfering them. Assholes turned on her. She had only been living in Forks a couple of years. Whispers of a drug problem when she was living with her mom started circulating. Apparently, it was the reason she was _sent_ to live with her dad."

"Her mom died!" Edward exclaimed.

Seth held up his hands in admittance. "I know it!"

Edward turned to me. "What about the rodeo circuit? The graffiti and sleeping with Stanley."

"That's when word started to trickle back to me. My sister Leah hates Bella for some reason and was delighted to tell me all about how my first love had turned to hooking out of her trailer to support her drug habit." Seth spat out the lies like they tasted terrible in his mouth. "Bella and I had lost contact right after Charlie died, and I had never really kept in touch with anyone back home. I started making some phone calls and was pissed at what I heard."

He looked at me with sadness on his face. "Trying to track her down was like trying to track the wind."

I shrugged and leaned into Edward's side, feeling better when he hugged me to him. "The creditors were after me for Charlie's medical bills. It took me two years to pay it all off. They would have taken what little I had left to sell off. I couldn't lose my boys. My truck and trailer were the only thing I had to call home."

Edward crushed me to him. "Never again, sweetness."

Seth's voice was sad. "You should have called me, Bells."

I shifted my head against Edward's chest so I could see him. "I'm coming to realize I should have called a few people." I looked over to see Esme glaring at a cringing Chief of Police who had obviously been called in to deal with the situation. She pointed at Jake in some kind of demand and more words were exchanged. Then she pulled out her cell phone and "We'll just see about that!" made it to my ears.

"Awww, hell." Edward swore under his breath and released me.

"What?"

He kissed my forehead and shifted me to stand with Seth. "She's callin' Carlisle. They must'a ticked her off but good. I'll be right back." He looked over my head at Seth. "Stay with her?"

Seth nodded with a serious look on his face. Some kind of manly agreement exchanged between them. "You bet."

Seth and I watched as Edward seemed to calm the situation and talked Esme out of the phone. He spoke to, who I assumed was Carlisle on the phone, before handing it to the Chief of Police.

Things started happening pretty quickly after that. Jake was forcibly searched and was found to be carrying more of the metal spikes and a tube of crazy glue. Busted.

He was cuffed and hauled away, hopefully never to be seen or heard from again.

An hour later, after endless questions and paperwork as we gave our statements to the police, I stood with Edward and a small crowd of people outside Rocket's stall. I had to close the curtains on Stanley's stall as he was furious at all the people crowding around him. Seth had simply chuckled at the big horse's antics saying it was a miracle he was able to be around people at all after what Jake had put him through.

The vet stepped out of Rocket's stall with a bucket of water that was red with my baby's blood. "Well, the good news is that there is no permanent damage. I've given him a sedative and a heavy dose of antibiotics. He's gonna need some serious rest though, and you'll want to go slow with him when you start trying to get on him again. He's probably going to be pretty scared to begin with."

I chewed on my lip as I thought. "What kind of rest? We're leaving for Reno tomorrow and our schedule is really full."

The doctor's eyes went a little wide. "This horse can't travel for at least a week, and then he should be stabled with only light walking for at least another two. As for rest, well I wouldn't recommend anything more than being lunged for twelve weeks."

I started to feel light headed. There was no way I could afford to keep him here for two to three weeks. Without the income we got from making money traveling with the rodeo I was sunk. I couldn't leave him here, and I couldn't take him with me. I was staring down the barrel of a gun pointed right at Rocket's head. I stumbled and would have fallen to my knees if Edward hadn't caught me.

He guided me to an up ended bucket and sat me down. Kneeling in front of me, he smoothed my hair back. "What is it, Bella? What's wrong?"

"I have to put him down. I'm gonna lose my baby," I whispered before I broke down into tears.

"Whaaat?" He pulled me into a hug. "Naw, sweetness. He's gonna be just fine. You heard the doc. He just needs some rest is all."

"I…I c-can't afford…I can't stay…" I was crying so hard I couldn't explain.

Edward grasped the situation pretty quickly. He pulled back and held my hands, looking at me with concerned green eyes. "Do you really think I am gonna to let that happen? Do think your family is going to let that happen?" He nodded his head over his shoulder to where Esme, Alice, and Jasper were conferring with the vet.

"But I have nowhere for him to stay…" I was dangerously close to feeling hope. For the past four years hope had become the enemy. It was the teasing glimpse you got right before the bottom fell out. Nothing good had ever come from hope.

Seth snorted out a laugh. "I think if you listen carefully, you'll hear the sounds of an argument over who gets to keep your horse for you."

Sure enough Jasper and Esme were almost toe-to-toe, each claiming they were better equipped to look after Rocket.

"Because I am Esme Cullen! That is _my little girl_ and that horse is coming back to the Lucky Strike with me! End of discussion!" Esme crossed her arms across her chest and glared at Jasper with fire in her eyes.

We all laughed when Jasper took a step back and seemed to shrink a little.

"Looks like Mrs. Esme won." Edward grinned.

Esme marched over to me looking concerned when she saw the tears on my face. "Oh, my girl. Don't worry. I'll look after him like he was my own. Old Liam is still living on the ranch; he'll know just what to do."

"What are you talking about? I'll look after him myself." I gaped.

Her eyes went from me to Edward and back again, clearly confused. "But you can't. You'll be on the circuit."

I stood. "I can't be on the road with him like that. I'll have to come back to the ranch with you. Besides with no barrel horse to ride I'll just be shoeing. I can set up a business out of my truck back in Texas."

Esme cocked an eyebrow at me. "Oh no you won't. You are not giving up all the points you've earned so far to come home now."

"But—"

"No buts, my girl! You've worked too hard. You and Edward will continue on without me. You take Riona and Stanley with you. I will take Rocket and sweet Marie back with me just as soon as Rocket is able to travel comfortably." She put her hands on her hips, and I felt like I was fourteen again and had done something stupid.

"Momma, I can't ride Riona. I don't own her." I pointed out.

Esme looked thoughtful. "Well she wasn't the horse I had in mind for you, and she isn't quite as fast as Rocket, but she's already here. I'll just sign her over to you. By the time you get to Reno the paperwork will be filed with the AQHA and barrel racing association. We can rearrange the ownership when your season is over in December."

I blinked. "What do you mean, _horse you had in mind for me_?"

Alice piped up looking awfully giddy. "Momma gave me my barrel horse, and she has one for you too. Cullen daughters always ride Cullen horses."

"But I'm not—" I didn't finish that thought when I saw the challenge in Esme's eyes.

"Mazel-tov! It's a girl!" Jasper said with a huge grin.

Apparently I was adopted.

I looked up at Edward, who looked like he had just won the lottery. "Have you got nothing to say about this?"

He shrugged and tipped his hat back on his head. "Need help packing up your stuff?"

Everyone burst out laughing.

*CaA*

Three days later, Edward and I were pulling out of Marysville, California, with the four-horse trailer packed to the rafters with prime horse-flesh. I waved at a very relaxed Esme, who was sunning herself out front of her motorcoach that was now parked closer to the near empty stables. Rocket and sweet Marie were stabled side by side and had a veterinary apprentice giving them round-the-clock care. Nothing but the best would do for Esme. They would be leaving in about a week to take the slow trip back to Texas, making sure the horses stayed sound and comfortable.

I looked over to see a stupid grin on Edward's face. "What are you so smiley about?"

He let out a sound that was suspiciously close to a giggle. "I finally have you all to myself."

I rolled my eyes and shook my head, but inside I was doing my own little happy dance.

We had plenty of time to get to Reno, not needing to be there until June 12th at the earliest, and it was only the 30th of May. Edward's huge truck had no issue pulling all the weight we were hauling and we were making good time.

We stopped for the night, having made it halfway there. I made dinner while Edward stabled the horses at the mare motel we had found for the night. Most people had no idea how many places there were around the states that allowed traveling horse people to stay the night so their horses could rest in comfortable stalls or paddocks.

We were both pretty tired after the drama of the past few days; the crap with Jake, injured horses, making arrangements, packing and then traveling having really taken its toll. Edward took a shower while I finished making the salad.

Dinner was a simple meal of roasted chicken and potatoes. I loved having the chance to finally cook a real meal after years of living on scraps and take-out. Edward's trailer had a spacious kitchen even compared to the one Charlie and I had in our small house in Forks. I was looking forward to getting to cook on a regular basis, and Edward seemed to appreciate my efforts if the sounds he was making were any indication.

Edward insisted on doing the dishes, so I wandered out to check on the horses. By the time I got back he was already drying.

"Do you mind if I take a shower? I feel grubby," I asked.

He set down the pan he was drying and wrapped his arms around my waist. "This is your home now, sweetness. You don't have to ask." He leaned closer and kissed me sweetly before pulling back and swatting me on the ass. "Besides, you smell like horse."

He laughed at my outrage and dodged the wet cloth I threw at him.

When I got out, Edward was already in the overhead bed watching a movie on the small TV up there. He smiled and waved me up. While we had spent some time in his trailer over the past few months, I had never dared to venture anywhere near the bed. Now as I crawled on it, I revelled in how comfortable it was. My days of sleeping on a worn out single mattress were over. No more cold nights spent shivering in a sleeping bag wearing clothes for extra warmth. Best of all were the strong arms that pulled me down into the cradle of his chest.

Edward hummed as he pressed a kiss to my temple. "I've dreamed of havin' you right here, just like this."

My lips twitched into a smirk. "_Just_ like this?"

I felt his smile move my hair. "Well, no. You were usually naked in my dreams."

Feeling bold, I turned in his arms and smiled before I kissed him. "Maybe I can help you out with that."

"Mmmm…" he moaned. "Really?" he asked against my mouth.

I started to undo the buttons on his shirt as I hummed my answer into his lips.

"I thought _you_ were the one that was naked in my dreams?" he asked, feeling the sides of his shirt fall away and my hands on his bare chest.

I smiled and bit my lip. "Don't you wanna do that part?"

He grinned and rolled me under him. "Yes, ma'am!"

My laughter rang through the trailer. We spent a sleepless night catching up on all the things we had been denying ourselves for months.

In his arms I was home.

*CaA*

Lord I was tired. Although the past few months living with Bella had been some of the best in my life, I was looking forward to getting some rest.

Nevada to Wyoming, Wyoming to Colorado, then Kansas and Oklahoma, before finally making our way back to Texas. It was the end of October now and the nights were getting colder. It was our last weekend on the road before we made the trek from Liberty back home to Whitesboro.

As I watched my girl fly around the barrels on the spunky palomino Esme had given her, if only temporarily, I thought back through the past few months.

While Riona was definitely a great horse, she and Bella just didn't have the connection that Bella had had with Rocket. They had qualified for NFR in Vegas in December but likely wouldn't see any of the big money. Jasper and I on the other hand were expected to be in the top half of the pack for team-roping, provided we had a few good runs. Our timing was dead perfect, and we rarely missed when we threw our ropes.

But while I was among the favorites for the bull riding, Jasper had decided to forgo the rest of the season after a nasty fall in Cheyenne back in July. Both he and Alice agreed it just wasn't worth it. I knew Bella was worried about me as well. I was feeling pretty banged up myself, but I was determined to finish out the year. It would be my last go-round riding the bulls. It was a young man's game, and I wasn't getting any younger. Besides, I had a future to think of now.

Bella and Riona blasted past me as they ran down the chute to finish out their run. It was a respectable time but wouldn't put them in the top spot. These days Bella was happy if she won enough to cover her entry fees. Riona was Esme's horse. Sometimes there was nothing more to it than that.

I went off to get ready for the Team-roping. If Jasper and I had a good run, there would be a big finish waiting for us at the end.

As I tightened the cinch on Trey, I heard a voice from behind me. "Did you see 'em?"

I smiled over my shoulder nodding my head. "Yup, they all made it. You gonna help me out with this pard'?"

He clapped me on the back. "Looking forward to it. Ready?"

"Let's get it done!"

We lined up in the chutes, Trey dancing under me as my heart pounded in my chest. This was it. This one would win me everything I had never known I wanted. The cow was released and we were off. The crowd cheered as we swung our ropes. Jasper settled his loop perfectly over the steer's horns. When my fingers released I knew we had it in the bag. My rope settled perfectly around the heels of the cow and he was caught. I looked up at the score board and let out a yell. We had done it! Winning time!

Jasper and I laughed and yelled. I jerked my rope loose and coiled it up, ready for the next throw. I looked over to see Bella cheering me on from the gate. I reined Trey over in her direction and started swinging my loop again. My girl wasn't paying attention; she was too busy laughing and nodding at Alice as they celebrated. She looked up at me just in time to put her hands over her head trying to duck my loop. Like the champ I was, it settled perfectly around her waist. Her face was a shocked mask as I reeled her in slowly to where I stood in the middle of the arena, all eyes were on us. I couldn't help but grin at her embarrassed look.

"Edward! What the hell are you doing?" She gasped.

When she stood below me I leaned down and kissed her, reaching into my shirt pocket as I did. I pulled back and opened the small velvet box. Trey and I had been working on a new trick, and I signalled him to bow.

That smart ol' quarter horse did exactly as I asked and got down on one knee. "Bella Swan, you are the smartest, bravest, most beautiful girl in the world. Will you do me the honor of being my wife?"

Tears flooded her big brown eyes. Her hands flew to her mouth and she laughed. Nodding her head furiously she gasped, "Yes. Yes!"

In a flash, I had swung down off my horse and swept her up in my arms. I kissed her deeply before letting go. I put her back on her feet and yelled, "She said YES!" throwing my hat in the air in celebration.

The crowd went wild, and I saw our family and friends in the stands celebrating with us. Tomorrow, I would take her back to Masen Ranch as my bride.

I put the ring, that had been in our family for generations, on her finger making her mine. Looking down into her happy face, I knew life just didn't get any better than this.

* * *

A/N:

Well my friends it took way longer than I thought to finish this, but I did it! Of course it ended up being one chapter longer than I planned for in the beginning so that's probably why.

I'm actually really glad Cris black mailed me into writing this. She has been keeping her word and I haven't been plagued with spider tweets since I started it so I hope she liked the last chapter.

Sometimes Karma bites you when you don't expect it. For those of you following my blog and website or watching the shenanigans on Twitter, you know I have just published my first book.

As a part of the editing process my editor Max wanted me to expand on a certain character. I could have killed her. The peripheral character is a giant arachne-centaur. Yup half man, half giant tarantula. Expanding on him meant research, which meant…you got it! Spider Pictures! I hate Karma.

That being said I am announcing my intention to wind down my fan fiction career. There may be a surprise or two in the near future, but all things must come to an end. I have LOVED my time in the fandom. I've made some incredible friends that I will take with me on my new adventures. I've learned a semi-truck load of stuff about writing, grammar, punctuation, promotions and story pacing. Nothing could ever replace the immediate constructive criticism and support that I have received from the fan fiction community and I love you all for it.

Any completed stories I have up on my profile will forever remain there for everyone's enjoyment. I have not and will not pull a story to publish it. I have nothing against it, it's just not for me.

I have been convinced to clear out my laptop, so several new stories will be posted over the next few months. Not all of them are Twilight fandoms so I hope you all will be up to exploring new fandoms with me.

Also if you are a fan of _Insecurities_ I have a short sequel that will be posting shortly. A teaser can be found in the last chapter of the completed story. _Insurrection_ is something that has been brewing for a while and hopefully everyone will like it as much as _Insecurities_.

If you would like to read my first published novel, it can be found on Amazon and Smashwords. It is titled _Andromeda Rising_ and is the first in a series of urban paranormal/fantasy books. The series is called the _Celestial Series_.

Interested? Here's the summary.

* * *

I should have been paying attention. Growing up on the run from religious fanatics gave me more than a few good reasons to be careful, but I was just too tired to be as vigilant as I should have been. My mind was occupied with my latest case—a missing nine year old girl. I was usually good at my job, but sometimes I needed a little extra help from magick. I always managed to track down a cheating spouse or the occasional runaway, but now it seemed more children were missing from the streets of Seattle and nothing I did worked.

A cat jumped on my shoulder and jerked me from my exhaustion induced stupor. I spun into a defensive crouch only to see the cat had landed on the sidewalk behind me.

Time seemed to stop for a moment when the cat _spoke_.

"**RUN!**"

My name is Jocelyn Matthews and if I live through tonight, I'll tell you all about my life as a witch.

For the past ten years, Jocelyn has been living as a closet witch in Seattle. When the Inquisitors that have been after her from the time she was nine finally manage to find her, Jocelyn is thrust into a world she never guessed existed. From talking cats to Dark Elves, she'll have to do something she's never done before: trust someone other than herself. If she wants to find the children that have been going missing all over the city, she'll have to open her eyes to the bigger picture and find her place, not only for her safety but for the city as well.

* * *

I hope you'll join me on this new adventure. It took me three years of plotting, planning and exhaustive research to make this the most original idea I could come up with. After writing fan fiction for so long, now it's time to tell my own story with my own characters.

Find me online at james-ramsey com

I look forward to meeting you all on the other side.


End file.
